The Missing Hale
by roxstarchic0263
Summary: Remember when Derek told Scott he had human members in his family? Well, his cousin, Lillian Hale was one of them. Derek thinks Lillian died in the fire, but she's alive...and she isn't exactly human anymore...eventually a StilesxOC
1. Preface and The Fire

_**The Missing Hale**_

_**(I own nothing except Lillian Hale and the Ventura vampire family)**_

Summary: Remember when Derek told Scott that there had been human members in his family? Well, Lillian Hale was one of them; she was his cousin. Lillian was ten years old when the fire occurred. During the Hale house fire, Lillian's parents found an escape route for her in the house (only big enough for her to fit through), and Lillian fled the burning house. On her way out of Beacon Hills, she was attacked by a vampire. When Lillian woke up, she found out that she had been turned into a half vampire. Six years later, she returns to the Hale house to find Derek. Then she is enrolled in Beacon Hills High school where she meets Scott and Stiles. StilesxOC

Chapter 1: Preface and The Fire

_What would you do if you were born a human in a family of werewolves? If you house was set on fire? If you were bitten and transformed into a vampire while running for your life? My name is Lillian Hale. I thought that life couldn't get any better than it was for me when I was ten, but it only got worse. Hunters set my house on fire, and I was forced to leave my entire family behind while they burned to death. Then a vampire bit me, changing me into a half vampire. I am Lillian Hale, and this is my story…_

May 2005

Lillian's POV

Derek and Laura were at school and me and some of my cousins were at home, running around, and I was playing. Having fun like a ten year old should. After I played, I grabbed my little photo album and us kids all went downstairs to the basement where all of our parents were, to tell them that we were hungry, when uncle Peter claimed that he smelled gasoline coming from somewhere, but we just ignored it. But after a while, we smelled smoke. Then we realized that the house was burning down around us. I saw my relatives growing their claws trying to claw their way out so that they could save not only themselves, but us children, too. I saw flames, and heard my family members screaming as they were trying to get out. By now I could see that some of the children were burning. I couldn't watch. I saw Peter desperately trying to find a way out. I started to look for a way out as well when my mother called to me.

"Lillian", my mother called. I turned around and saw that there was a small hole in the wall, almost big enough for me to fit through (I'm one small ten year old). I saw her and dad pointing to the hole as if telling me that it was my escape.

"No! Not without you!" I cried.

"Lil, it's the only way you'll live" Dad cried, calling me by my nickname. "When you get out, run as fast as you can, away from here". I turned around and saw the rest of my family members engulfed in the flames. I could barely see them anymore, and the flames of the fire were getting pretty close to my parents. I cried as I gave them both hugs, and whispered to them "I love you", and crawled up the hole as fast as I could. As I got out, I heard my parents' cries and screams as I reached the top. I started to sob, but I knew that I had to keep going. So I ran into the forest, clutching my photo album.

Derek's POV

Laura and I got a call from someone, saying that we needed to go home early. We didn't know why yet. As we got closer to home, I saw smoke in the distance. When we finally reached the house, I realized why. The Hale house had been destroyed by a fire. Laura and I could see the firefighters put out the last of the fire, and they could also see the police. They also saw paramedics carrying out body bags, which I assumed was our family members. Then a police officer came up to Laura and me.

"I'm sorry to inform you but there has been a terrible fire. All but one survived, I think. Your uncle, Peter Hale. He was badly burned, and has slipped into a coma", the officer told us.

"What do you mean 'you think' that all but one has survived?" Laura asked furiously. Then the officer spoke again.

"Well, eleven people were trapped inside. Your uncle escaped, but we only found nine burned bodies in the house, not ten. So we presume that that person might be dead"

"Who is it?" I demanded.

"Well we have identified all bodies but one, which is…" he paused as he looked through his papers "Lillian Hale. We think that she might have…well… burned to…ash", the officer said, hesitating around the words. Laura and I looked back at the house. All of them. Gone. Especially Lilly. I never admitted it, but she was my favourite cousin. I remember when we would use to go down to the lake and have picnics together, and we would go swimming. She wasn't a werewolf like me, so I promised that I would always protect her. But I can't do that anymore…

Lilly's POV

I was still running through the forest. I was tired and hungry and I wanted to give up. But I knew that I couldn't. I had to keep going, for my parents. It was almost nightfall. I thought that the hunters would be gone by now, so I slowed to a walk. Plus they aren't allowed to hurt me, because of their code. I stopped and sat by a tree, still holding my photo album. I saw some berries nearby but I didn't know whether they were poisonous or not. Then I heard something. It sounded like someone stepping on a branch. Then I heard it again. Without thinking I got up and started running. Whoever was stepping on branches just now was following me. I heard another pair of feet running towards me on the forest floor. That only pushed me to run faster. Then the person jumped me, making me drop my photo album. I was scared out of my mind. I turned around on the ground and saw that it had been a girl. She looked older than me, probably in her teens. She had red hair, and piercing green eyes. They almost looked as if they were glowing. I also realized she had fangs. _Vampire, _I thought. My parents had told me about them before. Then I realized that she was going to kill me. I tried to get out from under her, but it was no use. In no time, she had my arm between her teeth, sucking the blood out of me. This was it. I was going to die. Well, it probably doesn't matter. My parents and family are most likely dead, and I wouldn't have survived long anyway, probably only a day or two. I was starting to lose consciousness. As I looked up at the vampire, the look in her eyes changed fast. When she first caught me, it was hunger. Now it looked as if she was realizing something. She surprised me when she let go of my arm, and picked me up, and started to run. Then I felt this tingling feeling, as if something was happening in my body.

"I'm so sorry kid", she said. "Don't worry, you're going to live, and I'll make it up to you, I promise"

Then I realized I was changing into a vampire. Then I lost consciousness.

Keira's POV

I can't believe what I've just done. I almost killed a little kid. But I let myself get so thirsty, and Elisabeth tells me never to do that. I should have found an animal to kill first, then I should have moved on to a human, but not draining them completely. I looked at the little girl in my arms. I wonder what she was doing out here in the forest. I made it to the other side of town in no time. As I got closer to the house, I wondered what the rest of my family would say when they find out what I've done. I ran into the house and into the living room, where Elisabeth, Lucien and Alexander were.

"Keira, what's going on?" Lucien asked. I took a deep breath, and then spoke.

"Well I was hunting in the forest… and I was really thirsty…so I accidentally attacked this little kid. I didn't know what I was doing until she was almost drained… and now she's turning into one of us", I said looking down. When I looked up, I saw Elisabeth's and Lucien's face filled with anger. In Alexander's face, I saw shock. Elisabeth stood up, and took the girl from me. Then she started going up the stairs. I followed .There, Eva, Victor, and Rosetta were hanging out in the hallway. When they saw the little girl, Rosetta jumped up, running towards Elisabeth.

"Oh my gosh! Elisabeth! Did you bring someone for me to play with?" she asked her. Rosetta was only 10 years old and a hybrid vampire. She had only been staying here a week, and she wasn't allowed out of the house, which was why she didn't have anyone her age to play with. That's why Victor and Eva were trying to play with her. She was practically on house arrest.

"Mom, who is that?" Eva asked Elisabeth.

"Keira almost killed her so she changed her into a vampire. I'm keeping her in my room until she wakes up", she answered, as she walked passed all of them. Then Eva, Victor, and Rosetta looked at me.

"Why did you do that?" Vic asked me.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident. I shouldn't have let myself get so thirsty. Anyways, I saved her. That's all that matters. And if she wasn't wandering in the forest, I wouldn't have almost drained her"

"What was she doing in the forest?" Eva asked.

"I don't know. But there is just something about her. I just can't put my finger on it…"

"Is she human?" Vic asked.

"Of course she is. She smells human and she reacted like a human. There was just something off about her"

"Maybe she's an angel sent to play with me", Rose suggested with a smile. She was really desperate to play with someone.

"Well when she wakes up, maybe she will want to play with you. Especially since she can't go back to her family now"

"No thanks to you" Eva replied.

"God, Eva! I said I was sorry!"

"She's just a kid! How could you do that to her? What is she going to do now? How is she going to react when we have to tell her that she can't go back to her family?"

"I don't know!"

"Both of you stop it!" We turned our heads to see Lucien. Then he walked over to us.

"Both of you stop fighting. Keira, it was very irresponsible for you to almost kill a child, but it doesn't mean that you have to make her feel bad about it, Eva". We were silent for a minute until I left to go to my room. I thought about what Eva had said, her words running through my head. _How could you do that to her? She's just a little kid!_ I started to think about what I was going to tell the poor kid when she came to.

_A few days later…_

Elisabeth's POV

It has been a few days since this little girl showed up. Sometimes we would take turns watching her, but I would watch her the most. I had been a doctor, so I hooked her up to an x-ray machine, to see how she was changing .During the second day she was here, I noticed that there was something wrong. I called the family into my room and told them that the girl seemed to be having a negative reaction to the changing process. I looked at the machine, and saw as if something was trying to fight off what looked like a virus.

My first guess was that she wasn't human, but that couldn't have been possible. But there was just something about her…

_The Next Day…_

Lillian's POV

I was alive. I didn't know how, but I was alive. I could feel it. And I was sad. Because I knew that I probably wouldn't last another day. But then I remembered what happened before I passed out.

"_I'm so sorry, kid .Don't worry, you're gonna live…"_

The red haired girl. Did she do what I think she did? Now I was afraid to open my eyes. I could sense that there were people around me, and I think that they know I'm awake. Now I'm really afraid. My heart started pumping faster and faster. That's what happened to me whenever I was nervous.

"Kid, I'm so sorry", I heard the voice. I recognized it as the girl's voice.

"You don't have to be afraid. We won't hurt you" a new voice said. It sounded fatherly. The voice reminded me of my own father, who was probably dead. I decided to open my eyes. In front of me were seven vampires. The only one I recognized was the red haired girl. I was surprised to see a little blonde girl, about my age, smiling at me. Was she one of them, too? The one closest to me, a woman who looked in her late 30's spoke first.

"Hello. My name is Elisabeth. Can you tell us who you are?" I hesitated for a minute, and then I spoke.

"My name is Lillian, Lillian Victoria Hale"

"What were you doing in the forest?" the red head asked me.

"It's a long story" I said sadly.

"Go on" another voice said. She was a woman also, but she looked about 21 years old, and she looked like Elisabeth.

"Well, I was running away. Hunters set my house on fire, and my parents made me an escape route. I was trying to run as far away from the house as I could…"

"Hunters?" Elisabeth asked. The vampires looked at me in a strange way.

"My family is a pack of werewolves… or was…" I explained to them. Then they started to get the idea.

"Great job, Keira. You bit a werewolf" said the woman who looked like Elisabeth. So that was the red head's name…Keira.

"Will you just stop, Eva?"

"Both of you enough!" Elisabeth yelled. Then she turned to me.

"Are you a werewolf, sweetheart?"

"No. I was born human"

"Well maybe that explains the reaction", the fatherly man said.

"What reaction?" I asked curiously.

"During the changing process, we hooked you up to an x-ray to see what was going on with your body, and it seemed that your body was fighting off something, like a virus. We couldn't really tell what was going on"

"So …you think it's because I was born into a family of werewolves?" I asked him.

"Possibly"

"So…what I am?" I asked Elisabeth.

"You're a hybrid vampire, like Rosetta" She gestured to the little blond girl smiling at me. I smiled back, hesitating. I was still nervous.

"So, I'm still human?" I asked her.

"Only half…what did you say you're last name was again?" Elisabeth asked.

"Hale"

"Do you want me to get the newspaper?" another asked. He was a boy, looking almost nineteen.

"Alexander" she said in a warning tone.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Tell me. Show me the newspaper!" I demanded.

"Are you sure?" Alexander asked.

"Get it for me", I ordered him. Alexander was out of the room in a flash. He came back a few seconds later. The paper had come in yesterday. The headline read "_Ten Dead, One Survivor after House Fire". _I read the entire article. It said how only one, Peter Hale (my uncle) had survived the fire. The rest were dead. Tears gathered in my eyes as I read the article. There was even a part saying that I, Lillian Hale, wasn't found in the house, and was presumed dead. It also said that Derek and Laura weren't there when the fire happened.

"My parents are dead" I whispered. I looked up at them and saw sympathy in their eyes.

"Derek and Laura are the only family I have left. Can you please take me to them?" I asked. It was Alexander who spoke next.

"Lillian, we understand you want to go back to them, but you can't. You don't know how to control yourself yet. You need to learn first". I'm surprised that I didn't argue with him. In a way, he was right. In the back of my head, I was thinking. _Derek and Laura need to take care of themselves. It would be a burden if they had to take care of me. I can have a new start, a new beginning, a new life…._

"Where will I go?" I asked him.

"You'll stay with us" Elisabeth said.

"Yay!" Rosetta jumped up and down. She looked so happy. I got up and hugged Elisabeth. I pulled back and looked down at myself and realized I was covered in dirt and leaves.

"Rosetta, could you lend Lillian some clothes?" Elisabeth asked her politely.

"Sure! We can share everything, Lillian! Shoes, clothes, my bedroom, and my toys. Come on!" she grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. She ran at vampire speed, dragging me along into her room. Her room looked a lot like my old room, only a bit bigger. She got me a shirt, pants, and ballet shoes, and led me into the bathroom connected to her room. When I came out, she showed me around her room, and then we played with her dolls. As we were playing, she started asking me questions.

"So how old are you?"

"Ten"

"Me, too!" Now it was my turn to ask questions.

"So when did you get here?"

"About a week ago. I ran away from home and spent a few days in the mountains. But I didn't run away prepared. I was freezing to death when a hybrid vampire bit me. Then Eva found me a few days later"

"Why were you running away?"

"I didn't like my life there. At least you knew your parents"

"You didn't know your own parents?"

"I was given up at birth and I was living in foster families for a while. I got tired of it and decided to run away"

"Oh". Now it was my turn to feel sympathy for her. I couldn't imagine not knowing my own parents.

"I'm happy you showed up, Lillian. I finally have someone to play with, and I have a new friend" she paused for a moment. "Oh, that reminds me…"

She went across the room to a book shelf a grabbed a little book. When she handed it to me, I realized that it was the photo album that I had dropped while I was trying to get away from Keira.

"Keira went back for it", she explained.

"Thanks", I told her. This was the only memory that I had left of my family.

_A week later…_

We had just finished packing up and we were now leaving Beacon Hills. The family thought it would be better for Rosetta and me to have a fresh start, so we were moving to London, England. While the rest of the family was packing up for the past week, Lucien (who I used to refer to as the 'fatherly man') had taught me and Rosetta how to hunt. We had learned that our family did not drain humans of their blood, that they only took some blood from many humans until they were full; and occasionally they would drink from blood packages. You know the kind that you would find in a hospital. I also learned that vampires could eat human food if they wanted. It wouldn't affect them at all. But Rosetta and I had to eat, because we were still human. We can also grow fangs, which I think is pretty cool.

I also got to know some of the other vampires. I learned that Eva (the woman who looked like Elisabeth) was Elisabeth's biological daughter. Alexander was a little distant, not that it bothered me. I learned that Victor was like the older brother in the house. He was really fun, and he would take Rosetta and me on adventures in the forest. As for Keira, she was very nice to me. But, she seemed like she still felt guilty about what had happened. I kept telling her that she did me a favour, because she really did. I wouldn't have lasted very long out there by myself. Certainly not long enough to know that Derek and Laura were alive somewhere.

I learned that my new family was very wealthy, which explained all of the big rooms and the endless amount of toys Rosetta seemed to inherit from them. She had been more than welcome to share all of her toys with me. Every day, I kept asking if I could see Derek and Laura, or at least look for them. But every day, Lucien and Elisabeth said no. But I still kept asking.

Presently, we were in a car on our way out of Beacon Hills. As we were leaving, I swore I heard a wolf howling in the distance.

Derek's POV

Laura and I were currently in Brooklyn, New York. There was nothing left for us in Beacon Hills, except for our uncle, so we left. We would visit him occasionally to see if there was any progress. But as usual, there was none. I still thought about Lilly. Laura and I missed her so much. When the police told us that she was dead, I couldn't believe it. I still can't believe it. I won't believe it. Laura had seemed to lose all hope after we left. I could never tell her that this was my entire fault. I clearly remember the day that _she_ told me what she had done. I was hunting just for the hell of it when she found me. She admitted to everything. I was so pissed off that I tried to attack her, but before I could have done anything, she shot me in the leg with an arrow from her crossbow. I tried to find her after that, but it was like her scent had disappeared. If I ever told Laura the truth, she would never forgive me…

Lilly's POV

We had just finished settling into our new home in London. Rose and I were sharing huge room together, and we were currently jumping on our beds. Then we heard a knock at the door. I ran at vampire speed to get it. It was Lucien and Elisabeth.

"May we come in? We want to talk to you and Rose about something" Lucien said.

"Sure, come on in". By then, Rose had stopped jumping on the bed and had just sat down on the purple couch across from our beds.

"So what do you want to speak to us about?" Rose asked. Elisabeth spoke first.

"Well, we wanted to know if you two would be comfortable for Lucien and me to legally adopt you…"

"Really?" Rose asked.

"Yes, we want both of you to be a part of our family" Lucien told us.

"So, what do you say?" Elisabeth asked.

"I would love to!" Rose exclaimed.

I thought about it for a bit. I wanted to be a part of their family, but somewhere in the back of my mind, I was thinking: _What about Derek? What about Laura?_

They had probably already given up on me, anyways….

"Sure", I told them. Then Rose and I were brought into a hug.

_A few days later…_

Lilly's POV

I was officially a Ventura. Now, my full name is Lillian Victoria Hale-Ventura (Lucien and Elisabeth asked me if I wanted to hyphenate my name). Technically, I was still a Hale, but now I was a Ventura.

_**AN: So, what do you guys think? The StilesxOC hasn't exactly happened yet, but it will eventually. I just want you guys to know Lilly's back story first. I will still be writing "The Longest Road", it just might take longer because I started this one. I have actually been thinking about writing this story for quite a while, and I just couldn't wait until I was finished "The Longest Road" I have some of the chapters for this story written up, so I will try to update this story at least once a week, so that I have time to write the other chapters of this story. **_

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Moving Back and Seeing Them Again

Again, I own nothing except Lilly Hale and the Ventura's

Chapter 2: Moving Back and Seeing Them Again

_**AN: This takes place a few weeks before episode one, and then after, takes place after episode 1. There will also be some down time during the chapters, so every few chapters will be based upon each episode. Also, before you start this chapter, go on my profile. I have pictures of the characters, and much more…**_

Lilly's POV

After six years, my family was moving back to Beacon Hills. A lot has changed since then. Rosetta and I have become closer. We are both sixteen now .She's my sister, and my best friend. We were inseparable. We had just finished moving our things back into our old house that I had lived in for a week before we had left, six years ago. Lucien had come to Beacon Hills a few weeks before us to make some modifications to our house. One of the things he did was make a huge room for me and Rose, but it was separated by a door; At the corner of a room, where you'd think there would be a closet, it's a door leading us into each other's rooms. But we still have a door on each side of our rooms that lead into the hallway.

After I finished unpacking, I decided to change my outfit. I was currently wearing sweats, and was wearing my hair in a ponytail. I grabbed some clothes from my dresser, and went into the washroom connected to my room. I put on my black leggings with the lace pattern on the ankles, my jean shorts, and my black top. Then, I pulled my hair out of my ponytail and started to comb out my black hair. After I was done, I put my sweats in the hamper, and put on my black boots. Then, I knocked on Rose's door.

"Come in"

I opened the door, and saw Rose sitting on her bed, brushing her wavy hair.

"Hey, Lilly pad", she said playfully, as she looked at me.

"Hey, Rosie- Posie", I said, playing along, as I skipped over to her bed. We both laughed as we lay down, side by side. Rosie and I had come up with the nicknames when we were eleven.

"So, you finished unpacking?" I asked her.

"Not even close. I still have to unpack my shoes, my clothes…basically everything that isn't on my vanity"

"You're so funny Rose. Why don't you just use your vampire speed to unpack?" I asked her laughing.

"Because I feel lazy. We're still human, Lilly. We're not like the rest of our family. _We _can still get jet lag. _They _can't.

"You're talking about us like we're some kind of disease", Victor yelled out somewhere in the house. I sat up.

"Whatever", I said. "You, get unpacked. And Victor," I yelled louder "Stay out of our damn business"

Then Rose laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll unpack. Just give me five minutes, okay. I still wanna relax"

"Alright, I'm going for a walk", I told her. I went through the door that separated our rooms, and went into my closet to get my leather jacket. Then I went out the door that led to the hallway. I went downstairs and saw that Elisabeth and Lucien were remodeling the living room. I went out the door, and into the forest. At first, it was just a little walk, then it turned into me running to the other side of Beacon Hills.

I started walking around a familiar forest. I knew this place, I just didn't want to admit it to myself. Then I came across it. The lake. Memories came flooding back to me and I couldn't stop them. Memories of Derek, Laura and I running to the lake; jumping in, splashing each other. We used to have so much fun. My knees gave out, and I was just kneeling on the forest floor. After a few minutes, I got up, and turned around, and gasped.

There, a few feet away from me, was the one of the people I thought I'd never see again. Only, she couldn't see me until I whispered her name.

"Laura", I whisper. She looked in the direction her name came from, and saw me.

"Who are you?" I took a few steps towards her.

"Laura, it's me, Lillian. Lillian Hale"

"Lillian died in the fire"

"No, Laura. I escaped. Mom and dad helped me escape. I'm alive"

"It can't be you. You smell different"

"Laura, it's a long story, but I can prove to you that it's really me" By the time I told her that, I was in spitting distance of her.

"Okay, prove it" she challenged me. My hand went into my jacket pocket inside my coat, and took out the folded photo I had of her, Derek, and I from my 9th birthday. Then I handed it to her. She looked at it for a bit, then she took me by surprise, and hugged me tightly as I hugged her back.

"I thought you were dead. What happened to you? Where have you been all these years?"

"Like I said, it's a long story. But I'm willing to tell you if you'll just listen" I told her.

"Okay", she said. We sat under a tree as I explained to her what happened, and what I had become.

"So, you're a half vampire, but you're still human?" she asked.

"Yes"

"But why only half?" she asked.

"Well, Lucien thinks it's because I was born into a family of werewolves. He's been studying the theory more, and he thinks that if I was still 100% human, that I could only be changed into a full werewolf, because I have werewolf blood running through my veins. So he thinks I can't be turned into a full vampire or anything else supernatural except that"

"Who's Lucien?" she asked. Then I told her about my new family, especially Rose.

"Every day, I asked them if I could find you and Derek, but they said that I needed to control this, being what I am and…wait, where's Derek?" I asked her, getting up.

"He's in Brooklyn" she answered.

"Brooklyn, as in New York? That's where you guys went?"

"Ya, my parents had an apartment there"

"So, are you going to tell him? I mean, about me?"

"I'm going to call him tonight, and tell him everything, so that we can all be together again" she said, smiling. I was about to say something, but someone called me.

"Lilly?" the voice called. I recognized that voice.

"Rose?" then I saw her. She stopped when she saw me with Laura, and then walked towards us.

"Lilly, who's this?" she asked me.

"Rose, this is my cousin, Laura Hale. Laura, this is Rosetta"

"So, this is the infamous Laura Hale", she said. "Lilly has talked about you every day for the past six years, literally"

"Um, it's nice meeting you" Laura said, kind of uncomfortable.

"Rosie is like me, Laura. It's okay", I told her.

"Ya", Rosetta chipped in. "I'm still human, so I can still get bruises". Laura giggled.

"I was looking for you, Lilly pad. When you said you'd go for a walk, I didn't think that you would go to the other side of town"

"I know, I just…well I'm happy that I did anyways" I said, smiling towards Laura. Then, I had an idea. I pulled out my phone, and gave it to Rose.

"Take a picture of me and Laura", I told her.

"Okay…" then she took the picture. Then I took a picture of me and Laura. Then I took a picture of all three of us together. After sometime, Rose asked

"So where's the other Hale?"

"Huh?"

"You know who I'm talking about, Lilly. There was another one that you would always talk about. What was his name again? Daniel, Dean…."

"Derek", I corrected her.

"Right, so where is he?"

"He's not here, but Laura is gonna call him later. Wait a minute, Laura, what are you doing back here, anyways?" I asked her. I mean, it not like she just came back because she wanted to.

"I'm looking for someone, or something" she pulled something out of her pocket, then handed it to me. I opened the folded picture, and saw that it was a deer. But it had a spiral burned into its side.

"Isn't that…"

"Yes"

"But why on a deer?"

"I don't know. I got it in the mail about a week ago, and the address on the envelope was from Beacon Hills"

"Okay, I'm not following here", Rose said. Then I explained it to her as I showed her the picture.

"The spiral is our…well, a werewolf's sign of revenge. Laura got it in the mail a week ago and the address was from Beacon Hills. She thinks that a werewolf might be killing people here. That's why she came back. But what I don't understand, is why the spiral is on a deer…" I trailed off.

"I came back to investigate"

"Do you want us to help?" I asked hopefully.

"Thanks Lilly, but I can handle this on my own. After all, I am an alpha"

After she said that, I noticed that it was getting dark.

"You two better get home. It's a full moon tonight. That wolf might be out and I wanna catch it", Laura told us.

"Okay. You'll call Derek tonight, right?" I asked her.

"Yes, I will. I just wanna see if I can get that wolf first"

"Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then", I told her, a little disappointed. I wanted to bring her back home to meet the rest of the family, to spend the night with her, so we could catch up on the last six years of each other's lives that we missed , but like she said, she had a wolf to catch. Laura pulled me into a tight hug before Rose and I headed home.

"It was nice meeting you" Rose said, turning to Laura.

"Nice meeting you, too"

Then Rose and I raced home.

Laura's POV

Seeing her again just…just gave me hope. I never thought I'd see her again. When I did, I thought I was dreaming. But then she showed me the picture, and then I just knew it was her. She carried that picture everywhere she went.

The moon was in full view now. I hoped Lilly and her friend were home know. Well, they should be. They're vampires. From what my parents told me, they were supposed to be fast. But Lilly and her friend were only half vampires. But they should still be fast, right? I started to walk around when I saw a dark figure, looking out at the moon. Wait a minute, it couldn't be…

"Peter?"

He turned around. It was him, and I saw his canines grow out. What the hell was he doing? Then he growled. I saw his claws growing out, trying to claw at me.

"Peter, what are you doing?"

He didn't answer as he took another swipe at me. I dodged him. By now he was in full wolf form. Then, I started to turn into my wolf form. What was I going to do to him? I couldn't kill him, or hurt him. But why was he doing this? I shifted into my half wolf form, dodging him and try to run from him at the same time. Then, he caught me in a hold, and my eyes widened as he tore me in half.

"Lilly" I whispered, as I lay down, dying.

Peter's POV

"I'm sorry, Laura. But, I'm doing this for the best", I whispered to her body, as my eyes glowed red. I went to the other side of Beacon Hills and put her other half of the body there. I didn't want it to come to this, but I was going to get my revenge. No matter who stood in my way. I shifted into my new alpha werewolf form, and ran back to the Beacon Hills long term care facility center.

_A Few Weeks Later…_

_**AN: takes place after episode 1 but episode 2 hasn't exactly started yet.**_

Lilly' POV

I haven't heard from Laura in a while. I don't know what happened to her. Maybe she had to leave for some reason…I just…I don't know what to think.

"Don't worry, Lilly. She'll show up", Elisabeth comforted me. Rosetta and I told the rest of the family what happened after we came back from seeing her. They were happy for me because I finally got what I had wanted for the last six years.

"I'm going for a walk", I said, as I grabbed my jacket, and ran out of the house. Then I ran to the other side of Beacon Hills. I was walking around in the forest, and passed the lake again. I sat under the tree where Laura and I had talked. I thought for a bit, and decided to go where I haven't been in six years. I walked around, trying to look for it, using my heightened senses. After a while, I came across it.

I gasped. I don't remember seeing a picture in the paper when I first saw it, but there it was. The burned Hale house. I walked closer to it until I was actually in the yard. I looked around. I could see the burned wood, and smelled burned flesh. The top of the house look destroyed, but the bottom seemed to look decent. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"What are you doing here? This is private property" the voice said. It was a male, probably in his early twenties.

"I'm sorry" I said, slowly turning around "This used to be my house and …" I stopped short. There, in front of me, was Derek Hale.

"Derek?" I whispered. He looked shocked for a moment, then looked at me more carefully, as almost as if he recognized me.

"Lillian?" he whispered back. I was about to take a step towards him, but stopped. I remembered how he felt when his parents told them about vampires. He hated them. I glanced at him once, and ran away.

"Hey, wait!" he shouted after me. Why did I go back there? I could never go back there. He hates vampires. He'll hate me, even if I'm half. He won't accept me. I left him to be with vampires. But I had no choice in the matter, but still. I kept running at my vampire speed all the way to the house. I ran upstairs, and into my room, ignoring my family's greetings. It was Eva who knocked on the door, asking me what was wrong.

"Go away", I told her. She didn't listen. She came into my room anyways, and sat on my bed.

"Tell me what's wrong", she said in a concerned voice. I turned around to meet her eyes. Then I told her.

"I saw Derek", I told her.

"Your cousin? That's great!" she exclaimed.

"No, it's not. Derek hates vampires. He won't like me. He won't accept me", I told her.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I just do! Derek hates vampires!"

"Where did you see him?"

"The other side of town. I was at my old house when he saw me there. Then I ran"

"You have to talk to him sometime, Lilly. You've been waiting to see him for six years"

"I know. But, I also know this: I don't think Laura told him that I was alive, or what I was. He would have been expecting me there, at the house or somewhere around the forest. He was really surprised when he saw me. Something happened to her, Eva."

"We can figure it out later, but right now, you need to talk to your cousin"

"How?"

"I'll explain everything" Keira said from the door. "I'll tell him. After all, it's my fault you're like this"

I got up from the bed, towards the door.

"Keira, I keep telling you to stop blaming yourself for this. You did me a favor", I told her

"Alright, fine Keira. You can tell him. After all, this_ is_ your fault", Eva said, leaving the room.

"Lilly-pad?" Rose called to me from inside my room. I turned around. "What's going on?"

"I saw Derek", I told her. "Keira is going to explain everything to him right now"

"Okay, good luck", she said, hugging me. Then I led Keira to the burnt Hale mansion.

Derek's POV

Could it have been her? Everyone thought she died. That she burned to ash. But no one ever found her body. But how could she have gotten out of the house if she escaped? It couldn't be her. But she said _"This used to be my house"_. Could another family have lived here before us? But the girl knew my name, and she smelled like Lilly.

Lilly's POV

We were a few miles from the house when I showed her where it was.

"Come on", she said.

"No. Explain it to him first. Let me wait out here. Please?" Keira sighed.

"Oh, okay" she said, as she walked towards the Hale house.

Derek's POV

I was weighing out my possibilities of how that girl seemed to know me, when I smelled a new scent, and heard a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal a girl. She looked eighteen or nineteen. She was a vampire.

"It's Derek, right? Derek Hale?"

"Yes, what do you want?" I growled, ready to attack.

"Relax! I'm not here to drink your blood. May I come in? I need to talk to you. It's a long story that you might be interested in" I sighed, but let her in. I saw her looking around the house. I led her to the living room where we sat down.

"So, talk", I said.

"Okay, so here it goes. How should I start this? Okay, well, the girl that was here earlier, it was Lilly, your cousin. You're probably wondering how it's her because she supposed to be dead, huh? Well, I'll let her tell you that after. See, the reason that she seems so different is because….well, see this is the hard part. I accidentally changed her into a vampire, actually a half vampire, and she's been living with us for the past six years…"

Derek stared at me for a while.

"Who's us?"

"My family….of vampires. My adoptive parents adopted her, and another one. Actually, a lot of us, but that's not the point"

"Where is she? Lilly? I want to talk to her"

"She's outside waiting for me to tell her when it's okay for her to come in…if it's okay…"

"Leave and tell her to come in"

"Okay…" she opened the door and I heard her call to Lilly. Then I smelled another scent in the room. She slowly emerged into the living room, looking around.

"I'll leave you too alone", the girl said. I waited until she was out of hearing distance. Then I turned to Lilly.

"Lillian, is that really you?"

"Yes", she whispered. I listened to her heart. I couldn't tell if she was lying because her heart was beating really fast, and she used to do that when she was nervous. Then she pulled out something out of her pocket. She rested it on the table in front of me. I picked it up and saw that it was the picture of her, Laura and I on her 9th birthday. Ever since the picture was developed, she always carried it around with her.

I went around the table and we met each other in a bone crushing hug. I didn't realize she was crying until I sat down on the couch with her on my lap.

"It's okay, Lilly"

"But, you hate vampires. You'll hate me, even if I'm half"

"Lilly, I could never hate you", I told her, wiping away her tears. "All that matters is that you're alive."

When she calmed down, I started asking her questions.

"So how did you get out of the house?"

"Mom and dad made me an escape route. I didn't want to go. I wanted to die with them, but they wanted me to live, so I got out of the house. It was nightfall, and I was almost out of Beacon Hills when Keira bit me. You know, the girl you just talked to. She bit me. I woke up a few days later when Elisabeth, my adoptive mother told me what happened. They told me I was a half vampire. I wanted to go back to you and Laura, or at least find _you_, but they told me I needed to control it first, you know my blood urges, even though I'm only half"

"Why are you only half?"

"Lucien has this theory. He thinks because I was born human in a family of werewolves that I can only be half of a supernatural creature _except_ a werewolf. He thinks I could have been turned 100% of a werewolf if I was still fully human"

"Who's Lucien?"

"Lucien is my adoptive father. Elisabeth is my adoptive mother. Victor and Alexander are my adoptive older brothers, Eva and Keira are my adoptive older sisters, and Rosetta, and I are about the same age. She my best friend, and she's like my sister. She's a hybrid, like me", she told me.

Lilly's POV

"It looks like you've been in good hands", he told me.

"Ya. I didn't mean to abandon you, Derek. It's just that you and Laura already had enough problems. I thought by living with the Ventura's I'd be doing you a favor. I would have been a distraction. Also, the Ventura's taught me how to control being what I am. They taught me that we don't kill humans. We only drink some of their blood and move onto someone else"

"Well, it good that you know how to control yourself now, and also you wouldn't have been a distraction. So where have you been all this time?"

"A week after they found me, we decided to move to London. We only came back a few weeks ago. Also, Lucien and Elisabeth enrolled Rose and me into Beacon Hills High school"

"Really?"

"Ya, I mean. I've never been to an actual high school before. While we were in London, Rose and I went to private schools. That's about it. Why do you ask?"

"Look, there's something I need to tell you. There is an Alpha running around Beacon Hills. He bit someone a few days ago, and he goes to that school. His name is Scott McCall"

"So he's a new werewolf?"

"Yes, I've been trying to train him for a few days. He hasn't had much progress though. He's supposed to come today, and he's bringing his idiot friend"

"Is his friend human?"

"Yes, and completely annoying", he said.

"So when is he coming?" I asked. As soon as I asked, I heard a car in the distance coming.

"Right now, I guess" I got up off of his lap.

"Can I stay?" I asked him.

"Of course. I'm not ready for you to leave yet. I just got you back. And besides, this is still your home" he said. I smiled and brought him into another hug. Then we went and waiting in the front foyer. I stood on the steps while Derek stood at the bottom of them. I could here two boys arguing. They reminded me of Vic and Alex when they argued over useless things, like video games, not that I didn't like playing them. The door opened, and in stepped two boys.

One of them had dark hair, and tanned skin. He was the new wolf. The other had a buzz cut and was kind of pale, but not like me.

"Hey, Derek", the one named Scott said. I think that's what Derek said his name was. Then Scott looked at me. "Who's this?"

Derek was about to open his mouth, when I interrupted him.

"Allow me. My name is Lillian Hale, but you can call me Lilly. Everyone does."

"I'm Scott, and this is Stiles", Scott said.

"Wait a minute. Hale?" Stiles asked.

"Yes"

"But I thought…"

"I escaped the fire", I told him, knowing what he was going to say. Everyone here knew that almost everyone died in the fire except my uncle, and me. But no one really knew that I didn't die.

"Are you…a werewolf, too?" Scott asked.

"No, I was born human in the pack. Derek's my cousin"

"But you don't smell human" Scott replied, clearly confused.

"Okay, well, long story short. Six years ago, when I was escaping the fire, a vampire bit me. So now I'm a vampire and I've been living with them ever since. I just found Derek today" I explained to them.

"Wait. A vampire? No, no way. I already have enough supernatural monsters in my life. I don't need another one" Stiles exclaimed.

"A monster?" I questioned him. That really pissed me off! Stupid, weak human. I may still be human, but I'm also a vampire. I could kill him in seconds. I walked down the stairs and headed out the door. Before I opened it, I backed up and whispered in Stiles ear.

"Just so you know" I paused for dramatic effect "I'm half human" then I opened the door, and left the Hale house.

"I'll come back later when they aren't here" I whispered, knowing fully well that Derek would hear me.

Derek's POV

"Nice job", I glared at Stiles.

"What?"

"You made her leave. I wanted her to stay"

"So? I'm already scared enough to have to be around you two, especially when you two are training. And for her to be here watching me like a hawk is just too much"

"I just found out that my cousin, who by the way was declared legally dead six years ago, has reappeared after six years of nothing. And you just sent her away. You know what, Scott? Just go home. Both of you. Training is cancelled for today"

They didn't say anything as they walked out of the house, arguing again.

Lilly's POV

After a few hours, I came back to the mansion. Derek was alone in the house. I opened the door, and walked right in. He was sitting in the living room, reading a book about lycanthropy.

"You know, I have a lot of lycanthropy books at home. And lots of vampire books. You can borrow them if you want", I said jokingly.

"No, it's okay. I was only reading because I was bored. I was waiting for you to come back", he said, getting up, and giving me a big hug. I put my bag down and opened it up. I grabbed the thermos and started to drink its contents.

"Is that…"

"Blood?" I finished off. "Ya, it is. I was getting thirsty, and I didn't feel like hunting, so Elisabeth poured me some blood in a thermos. Weird, huh?"

"For you, maybe not. For me, definitely"

"I'm so nervous for tomorrow. Rose and I are gonna be the talk of the school. The new kids always are. When Rose and I started in private school when we were ten, everyone was talking about us" I told him.

"Well, things might change", he told me hopefully.

"I hope so" I told him. We sat for a few hours, just talking and catching up on the last six years that we missed of each other's lives.

"Derek, I've been meaning to ask you. Where's Laura?"

"Lilly, there's something else I need to tell you" he said seriously.

"Okay, tell me"

"Did you hear about the body they found in the woods?"

"Ya, I heard about it on the news yesterday"

"I know who it is"

"Who?" I asked.

"Follow me"

He got up and I followed him into the back of the house. There, he had something covered in tarp.

"The body's back here?" I asked, mortified.

"You'll see why" he uncovered the tarp slowly, until it revealed the body. When I looked down at the body, it answered all of my questions. It answered why Derek had been so surprised to see me today. Why I hadn't heard from Laura in weeks. Because on the floor, in front of me, was Laura Hale's body. Well, half of it.

"Oh, no", I cried, as my knees gave out, I knelt beside her body. "This explains everything"

"What do you mean?"

"Derek, the day I moved back, I found Laura. At first, she didn't believe it was me, but then I showed her the picture, and then she knew. We spent the rest of the day together after that. It was the night of the full moon, and she said she had to find a wolf, so she told me to go home. She said that she would call you to tell you about me so that we could all be together. I guess she never called…" I trailed off. We were silent for a few minutes until my phone rang. It was Rose.

"Hey, Rose," I said as I wiped my tears away.

"Mom wants you home", she told me.

"Okay. I'm leaving in a few minutes" I told her.

"Okay, see you then, Lilly-pad" I didn't even bother to say good-bye.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I guess" I told Derek, as I brought him into a tight hug. Then I left, and went home.

_**AN: The next chapter, Rose and Lilly start their first day at Beacon Hills High, Derek gets arrested, and lots more. Oh, and my kind a vampires will be a mix of a few different vampires. They will be fast, they grow fangs, they drink human blood, but don't drain humans, and full vampires can eat, and sleep if they want to. They can walk in the sun, but it just weakens them. They can also be harmed by wood and vervain. They also don't like garlic. Also, the vampires in this story don't sparkle and when humans are transformed into vampires, it doesn't hurt, they just get this tingling feeling, and will be passed out for a few days. Please let me know what you think of the characters I chose. I want your opinion. **_

_**Please Review!**_


	3. First Day

Again, I own nothing except my OC's

_**AN: Start of episode 2. Also, before you start this chapter, go on my profile and check out Lilly and Rose's first day of school outfits.**_

Chapter 2: First Day

Lilly's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring, talking about the other half of the body that was still missing. I got up, and walked to the side door, knocking on it to see if Rose was awake.

"Rose, get up" I yelled as I banged on the door.

"Okay, okay", I heard from the other side. While I was waiting, I grabbed a sweater from my closet because I was really cold. I was only wearing a tank top, shorts, and anklet socks. The side door opened, and in stepped Rose.

"Finally, what was taking so long?" I asked her playfully.

"Nothing Lilly-pad. Just looking in the mirror, that's all"

"Can't get enough of your reflection?" I joked.

"Very funny. Now, come on. I wanna go downstairs to eat" we then raced downstairs at vampire speed to the kitchen, where Elisabeth had two plates at the table for us. Each plate had two chocolate chip waffles, with whip cream and syrup. Also, there was bacon beside the waffles, and beside the two plates, there was a cup of blood for each of us.

"Morning girls. I thought I'd make you a big breakfast" she said with a smile on her face.

"Morning mom" I said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Morning" Rose nodded at her, while she started eating her bacon.

"Hey, so why did you put out blood for us?" I asked her as I sat down. "I mean, I already drank some last night while I was with Derek, and Rose went hunting"

"I just don't want you guys to have any blood urges at school, even if they're just minor"

"Are you afraid we're gonna flash humans with our fangs?" I asked her jokingly, hissing at Elisabeth playfully with my fangs as I grabbed the cup, smiling at her.

"No, I just want you two to be at your strongest" she explained. As I drank the blood, Rose asked

"So, what kind of blood did you give us? A negative or B positive?" she asked curiously, smiling. She never asked that question. She always just drank the blood. No questions asked.

"It tastes more like O negative" I replied, finishing my glass of blood. Then I started on my waffles, and after twenty minutes, Rose and I were finished, and went upstairs to get dressed. Lucien came out of his room, wearing a suit, and a tie.

"Morning, dad" we said in unison.

"Morning girls", he said.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Rose asked.

"I'm opening a café, and I'm interviewing applicants today"

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

"I was going to, once it was open. Do any of you girls want to apply?"

Silence.

"You'll get hired on the spot" He offered.

Silence.

"It would be nice to have a family member working alongside me"

"Well, then maybe you should ask Alex, or Vic. Maybe even Eva or Keira" Rose suggested.

"Later. Now, you two go and get ready for school. The interviews don't start for another hour, so do you want me to drive you?"

"No, thanks, dad. Lilly's gonna drive us" Rose told him.

"Oh. Okay. I have to meet with the manager that I hired anyways. I'm leaving in half an hour" he said, as he kissed our cheeks.

"When did you do that?" I asked.

"A few weeks before you all returned. I bought the café, and remodeled the house" he said, as he went downstairs. Then, Rose and I went to our rooms to get dressed. We had an hour and a half until school started. First, I took a shower, shampooing and conditioning my hair, while I washed my body with Dove soap. When I got out, I shaved my legs, and plugged in my straightening iron, blow dryer, and my curling iron. I also got out my make-up bag.

I went out of my bathroom, and got out the clothes from my closet. After a few minutes, I went back in the bathroom to blow dry and straighten my hair. Then I curled it. Then I put on my make-up. I put on my pale red-ish- purple-ish (it kind of looked like magenta, I guess) lip shine; I also put on eye shadow that matched my skin tone. Then I went into my closet to put on my clothes. I removed the towel and put on my black lace bra and underwear. Then I put on my dark blue skirt that came over my thighs. Then I put on my plain white vest that covered most of the skirt. After, I put on layered necklace, and then slipped on my black vest. Then, I put on my black tie.

Then I noticed something missing. I looked down at my feet, and noticed I forgot my shoes. I looked around until I saw the shoes I wanted to wear. I put on my black anklet socks, and slipped on my leather high heel shoes with skulls for zippers. I had painted my finger nails and toe nails dark purple the night before, so I didn't have to worry about that. I looked at the body length mirror in my closet, and liked what I saw. As I got out of my closet, I grabbed my backpack. Then, I heard a knock at my side door.

"Come in" the door opened, and Rose stepped in.

"Looking good, Lilly-pad"

"You, too, Rosie" what she was wearing somewhat similar but completely different to my outfit. She was wearing a pale cream coloured shirt, with a white cardigan. Her hair was wavy, as usual, but she had a patterned head band in her hair. She wore a patterned tie and a patterned skirt (all which matched the head band), and a simple necklace. On her feet, she wore high heels with a buckle on the side. She also had her backpack slung behind one shoulder, and holding her leather jacket.

"Almost ready?" she asked.

"Ya, I just have to pack my bag. Mom said she was going to make us lunch, right?"

"Ya. Alex came by my room and said she was still gonna make lunch. And, she is still packing us blood to drink"

"Whatever. I just can't wait to get to school" I told her.

"So, what is that human boy and the werewolf like?" she asked me. I had told Rose what happened later last night. She wanted to tear apart the human boy as well.

"I really don't care", I told her as I grabbed my binders and stuffed them into my bag. I also grabbed a few pens. Then I grabbed the book I was reading about vampire legends from my desk. Then I grabbed my lip shine, and my eye shadow.

"Okay, well I do. He insulted the both of us. Our entire family. Wait, does he even know about the rest of us?"

"Not sure", I replied as I grabbed my leather jacket from my closet. I made sure that the picture was still in the pocket before I took it off the hook.

"Come on, Rose" I said, as I grabbed my key chain-with my car keys and my house keys- and my cell phone and left the room with her. When we went down stairs, our whole family was in the kitchen, eating. This surprised me. Not because they were eating, but because they were eating all in one place, together. As they looked up from their plates, Alex and Vic looked shocked.

"Where are you two going dressed like that?" Vic asked.

"School" I replied "What? You never been to school before?"

"I have, but…you two look like characters out of Gossip Girl or something" Vic said.

"I didn't know you watched Gossip Girl Victor" I joked, giggling.

"You guys look great", Keira said, turning back to her cereal.

"Thanks", Rose said. Vic and Alex still looked shocked as Rose and I grabbed our lunches from the middle of the table.

"See you guys later", Rose said.

"Bye", they all said. As we got into my car, I noticed that we had forty-five minutes left until school started.

"Hey, you wanna take a little detour?" I asked Rose.

"That depends. Where are we going?"

"You'll see", I said as I started my car and pulled away from the driveway.

After five minutes, we arrived at the Hale house.

"What is this place?" Rose asked.

"It was my house"

"Oh" she looked out from the window, and saw how badly damaged it was.

"Well, then why are we here?"

"We're gonna see someone", I told her smiling, as we stepped out of the car, and headed for the porch.

"Who?" by the time she asked, we stood at the porch. I knew he was here, because I could smell him. I few seconds later, he walked out on the porch.

"Hey, Derek", I said, as I came up to him, hugging him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked as I pulled back.

"I decided to come to see you before school" I told him.

"Dressed like that?"

"Yes" I was about to argue, but Rose cleared her throat, as a signal that I should introduce her.

"Oh, right. Derek, this is Rosetta. Rose, this is my cousin, Derek"

"Hi. So this is the infamous Derek Hale" she said smiling. "It's nice to finally meet you. Lilly has talked about you for the past six years"

"Lilly told me about you, too" he said.

"You know, I wish I could stay here", I told him.

"Why? I thought you were excited for your first day of high school"

"Well, ya, I am. It's just I still wanna spend time with you" I said.

"Oh. Well you can come after school if you want" he suggested.

"Oh, okay. Well, Rose and I have to go now. So, I'll see you later" I said, hugging him again.

"Nice meeting you Derek", Rose turned to him, as we walked down the burned steps.

"You, too" then we got into my car, and drove to Beacon Hills High.

When we got there, I found a parking space and stopped the car. I sat for a bit then turned to Rose.

"You don't think people will talk about us, do you?" I asked honestly.

"They probably will"

"Ya, probably me more than you" I told her.

"Why?"

"Mom enrolled me as a 'Hale'. Well… she still enrolled me as a Ventura, but my name is hyphenated. But she told them that my last name was Hale. When everyone finds out, the whole school will be talking about me by lunch", I told her. Then I added "I'm supposed to be dead"

"You'll have me. And if someone really pisses you off, you can always threaten to kill them", she said jokingly. Then we got our backpacks and jackets out from the back seat and got out of the car. It wasn't that cold out, so we just carried our jackets as we walked through the parking lot.

"People are staring" I whispered, low enough for her to here.

"Well, then let's give them something to stare at" she whispered back. I started to hear people whispering about us.

"Are they sisters?"

"I heard they were adopted by the Lucien and Elisabeth Ventura"

"I heard one of them was a 'Hale'"

"As in Derek Hale? I thought his whole family died in a fire, like six years ago"

"I guess she survived"

Then, I saw Scott and Stiles at the bike rack, looking at me and Rose.

"There they are" I whispered.

"Who? The human and the werewolf?"

"Yes. Look to your left" when she did, she glanced Scott and Stiles, then turned away.

"I heard she suffered from third degree burns" Okay, where did that come from? I couldn't take it anymore. I quickened my pace, and soon enough, Rose and I were in the front office. We went up to the lady behind the front desk.

"Excuse me", I said as she looked up. "Hi, I'm Lilly, and this is my sister, Rose", I stopped to point at her. "We're new here, and we're here to pick up our schedules"

"Oh, yes. That's right. Lillian Hale-Ventura and Rosetta Ventura? I have your schedules right here" she said, as she gave us our schedules.

"Thanks", Rose said.

"You're welcome sweetie" then she turned to me. "I'm sorry about your family", she said. She must have known that I was a 'Hale'. I nodded, and then left with Rose to find our lockers. We had about twenty minutes until our classes began. We found our lockers, and lucky for us, they were right beside each other. As we opened our lockers, Rose said

"You're right. Everyone is staring at us, and talking about us"

"Whatever", I said as I put my binders on the top shelf, then the pens and the book on another. As I hung up my coat and backpack, Rose said

"I also heard that 'third degree burn' comment and I…"

"Rose? Please, just stop, okay?" I asked her, on the verge of tears. I wiped them away quickly before she could see them. Then I turned to her. "It's hard enough being the new girl, but for everyone to know what happened to your family and spread rumours about it is just too much"

She sighed. "Lilly, I didn't mean it that way. I was saying it in a 'the first day of high school is rough' kind of way. I'm sorry"

"It's fine. I'm just… really nervous" I said, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"So, what class do you have first?" she asked.

"English. Then math. After that is chemistry. Then I have lunch. Then after I have art and history.

"I have English, then history, then chemistry. After that, I have lunch, then gym and art.

"Cool. We have English, chemistry, and lunch together. I'll let you know how art is", I told her. I looked at the time on my phone and saw that we had ten minutes before class. I put my phone in the interior pocket of my vest and then I grabbed my bag and put my English binder, my schedule, grabbed a pen, and closed my locker. Rose did the same and then we headed for our English class. When we reached our English class, I noticed that Scott and Stiles were in this class. Ugh. Rose must have felt the same way. Then the bell rang. Everyone was staring at us. The class fell silent.

"Hello" a voice said behind us. Rose and I turned around. "You must be our new students, Lillian Hale- Ventura and Rosetta Ventura. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class and tell them about yourself", he suggested.

"Um, okay", I said as I turned around "Hi, I'm Lillian. But everyone calls me Lilly. The Ventura's adopted me six years ago and…" I heard someone whisper 'she's the Hale girl'. Alright, fine. If they want to know if the rumours are true, then they're about to get what they want. "They adopted me because my house burned down. Yes, I'm talking about that creepy old house in the middle of the forest. That was my house. I'm a Hale. I'm Derek Hale's cousin. The cops thought I was dead, because they couldn't find my body. I only moved back a few weeks ago" then I turned to Rose, signaling her for her turn to introduce herself.

"I'm Rosetta, but everyone calls me Rose. The Ventura's adopted me a week before they adopted Lilly. That's about it. I'm sorry my story isn't as interesting as my sister's" the last part, she said sarcastically, looking over at the guys who had been talking about me before.

"Um, okay then" the teacher said awkwardly "Why don't you two take a seat back there", he gestured to two seats at the back of the class. Rose and I walked to the back as everyone else stared at us. As class began, we started taking notes. Scott and Stiles kept looking back at us occasionally, which bothered me, and I was sure it was bothering Rose. When the bell rang, Rose and I couldn't be more happy. Rose already had her things for her second class, so she just came to my locker and we talked. As we were talking, I heard two people coming up to us.

"Hi", one of them said. I turned to look at her. She has strawberry blonde hair and a smile on her face. The other was a brunette.

"I'm Lydia, and you must be Lillian"

"Lilly", I corrected her.

"Right. So, I couldn't help but notice you and your sister's outfits. I love them. Where did you get them?" It was Rose who answered.

"We got them while we were living in London. Before we moved, Lilly and I went on this huge shopping spree"

"Oh, you're parents must have been pissed when they found out" she said.

"Not really. I mean, we have money to spend, so it's no problem for them. We don't have shopping sprees very often anyways", I told her.

"So, you're Derek Hale's cousin, right?"

"Ya, that's me" I told her.

"Well, anyways, you two should totally hang out with us. This is Alison, by the way", she pointed the brunette girl.

"Hi", she said. "I'm new, too. I've only been here a couple of days" she said.

"You two _have_ to sit with us at lunch, okay?" Lydia told us. It sounded more of a demand than a question.

"Sure, right Rose?"

"Ya, sure"

"Great. I'll see you guys later" then she left. I closed my locker.

"So, what class do you guys have next?" Alison asked.

"I have history, and I should go. I don't want to be late. I'll see you in chemistry, Lilly. Nice meeting you Alison", she said smiling as she walked away. I could see guys looking at her as she walked past them.

"What about you?"

"I have math"

"Me, too. Do you want me to show you where it is?"

"Okay" we walked to math class together. As we sat down, she started to talk to me.

"Hey, I heard about your family. I'm really sorry"

"Don't be, it's fine" I told her. Then the bell rang, so she dropped the subject. Math was boring, as usual. It was just as boring here as it was in private school back in London. Lucky for me, I knew what I was doing. Hell, I could have probably skipped a grade or two, but that would mean a lot more work. After an hour, the bell rang, and I said good bye to Alison. When I reached my locker, Rose was already at hers.

"How was Math?"

"Boring"

"How was history?" I asked.

"Boring, just like in private school" then, I heard two people coming up to my locker as Rose closed hers and came to stand beside me. At first, I thought it was Lydia and Alison, but when I looked up, it was Scott and Stiles. When they came up to my locker, I said

"Can I help you?" I asked sarcastically, with my face facing inside of my locker.

"Ya, you can" Scott said. "What are you doing here? At school?"

"Oh, I'm sorry", I said, looking at him, lowering my voice as I spoke. "I didn't know vampires weren't allowed to go to school. But then again, I didn't know werewolves were allowed to go to school either, especially newly bitten ones" I said sarcastically.

"We just wanted to know why you were here"

"I'm here to learn, like any other sixteen year old. Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I can't go to school", I said.

"Okay, well, what about her?" Scott asked pointing to Rose.

"What _about _her?"

"Is she…like you?"

"A hybrid? Yes. We're still human, if that's what you're worried about. What? Are you afraid that we are going to sink our teeth into everyone's necks?" I asked.

"No, but…"

"Or maybe I'll sink my teeth into your friend. After all, he did call me a monster" I told him, looking at Stiles. He started to back up. I closed my locker, and flashed my fangs at Scott, making him step back as Rose and I headed to chemistry.

"Why didn't you give me a chance to say anything?" she asked me, seeming disappointed. I knew how much she wanted to give them a piece of her mind.

"Sorry. You can say something next time" as we walked into chemistry, we couldn't believe our bad luck. Scott and Stiles were in this class, too. Alison was also in this class.

"Excuse me" I turned around to face the teacher. His name plate said Adrian Harris.

"Ah, yes. You are the new girls, correct?"

"Yes, this is my sister, Rose Ventura, and I'm Lilly Hale"

"Hale?" he asked.

"Yes" he started to look a little nervous. I wondered why.

"Alright, then. You two can be lab partners. Take a seat at that empty table there" as we sat down, this blonde guy came up to me, introducing himself.

"Hey, beautiful. I'm Jackson, and you are?"

"Lilly. Lilly Hale" he looked shocked for a moment, and then brushed it off.

"So, you're new here, right? Maybe I can show you around", he said. It sounded more like he was hitting on me.

"Um, no thanks. I think I can find my way around"

"How about you?" he asked turned to Rose.

"What she said"

"Whatever" he said, as he turned going up to a guy at another table. I decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Just let it go, Jackson", he said.

"Just look at them, Danny. They're hot. How could they say no to me?"

"Maybe it's because they know you have a girlfriend. You know, Lydia?" the one named Danny said.

So, Lydia and Jackson were dating. I wasn't that surprised. The bell rang and we all had to take our seats. When the bell rang for lunch, I was so happy. I was really hungry, and a little bit thirsty, but not for blood. I went to my locker to grab my lunch, when Stiles came up to me.

"Lilly? Look, I'm sorry that I called you a monster. It's just that… I've had a lot to deal with, that's all."

"You're just saying that so I won't kill you"

"No, really. I mean it. And I'm sorry if it offended Rosetta, too"

"Rose", she corrected as she came to stand next to me. I looked at him for a moment. He actually seemed really sorry.

"Well, anyways, I'll see you around" he said, walking away. Truthfully, I didn't know whether he was sorry or not. Rose and I headed to the cafeteria, where we ran into Lydia. She directed us to a table. At the table, were Scott, Stiles, Alison, Jackson, and Danny. There were two empty seats, which I guessed were for us. I sat beside Lydia, and Rose sat beside me. Beside Rose was Scott, then Alison, then across from Scott was Stiles, and beside Stiles was Danny, and beside Danny was Jackson.

"Guys, this is Lilly and Rose. They're sitting with us today" she said.

"So, are you guys actually sisters?" the guy named Danny asked.

"No, we were adopted by the Ventura's" Rose told him. As I pulled out what I thought was my water bottle, I rested it on the table. I was about to pull out my sandwich when Lydia asked

"What is that?"

"Oh, it's just…" I looked up and realized that mom had packed me blood. I could see that Scott had already figured out what it was, and Stiles most likely knew because he looked mortified. The whole table went silent as they waited for me to respond.

"Um, it's just …this… really…concentrated cherry and strawberry energy drink that I whipped up this morning. It's really good for your…muscular system. I read it somewhere" I told them.

"Oh, interesting" Lydia said, seeming convinced.

"Ya, I have it, too" Rose said, pulling out her drink. I wasn't all that hungry anymore, so I just drank half of my 'energy drink' and excused myself from the table. As I walked around the school, I could see guys nlooking at me in a perverted way, and girls looking at me in envy. I went to my locker, and grabbed my book, and sat on the steps of the school while reading it. Soon after that, Scott and Stiles sat down beside me.

"What is it now?" I asked annoyed, not looking up from my book.

"What the hell was that? How could you bring…blood to school?" Scott asked, lowering his voice when he said 'blood'

"I didn't know it was in a clear bottle, okay. And I'm a vampire. What do you expect?"

"Well you should have taken care of it some other way" Stiles said.

"And how would I have done that?" I asked him, closing my book and standing up.

"I don't know. Maybe you could have sunk your teeth into the hunters that set your house on fire", Stiles stood up. By now, my eyes were glowing green. I could see that Rose was coming toward us, obviously hearing what Stiles had said. I hissed at Stiles, baring my fangs as I walked away from him, and off school property.

Rose's POV

I couldn't believe that weak little human. How could he say that to her? I walked up to him saying

"What the hell is your problem? How could you say that? Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked Stiles, getting up in his face. Luckily, there was no one around to see us.

"What do you mean? You two were the ones who brought blood to school and you're wondering what my problem is"

"You don't get it, do you? Lilly is already having a hard time being what she is and now you two have to go and make it worse for her. You don't even know her, but if you knew her like I did, then you would understand"

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked.

I knew that Lilly-pad might kill me later, but I decided to tell them what really happened to her.

Lilly's POV

I ran all the way to Derek's house. I still had fifteen minutes left until I actually had to go back to school.

"Derek?" I yelled out. I could hear movement, but not inside the house. It was coming from the backyard. I went to the back and saw that he was digging a hole. I also saw the tarp, and I knew that she was under there.

"Are you burying her body?" I asked him, as he turned around.

"Ya. I think she deserves a proper burial" he told me. When he finished digging the hole, he put her body into a body bag, and tied the bag into many knots. Then he slowly lowered her body into the grave. Then he asked me.

"Can you wrap the grave into a shape of a spiral with this?" he asked me, pointing to the rope. At first, I didn't know what the rope was, but then I realized why he wanted _me_ to do it. It was a rope with wolfsbane flowers on it, and a wolfsbane plant on the end of it. After I wrapped the wolfsbane around the grave, Derek covered the hole.

"Goodbye Laura" I whispered as Derek finished. Then he pulled me into a big hug.

"We're all we've got now, Derek" I looked up at him.

"I know"

"I have to get back to school" I told him. I only had seven minutes left until my next class started.

"Let me drive you" he said, as he led me to his car. I didn't know he actually had a car until he brought me to it. It was a shiny black Camaro.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a car?" I asked him as we drove away from the house.

"It never came up"

"It never came up? In the three hours that we talked last night, you never brought up that you had a car?"

"You never told me that _you_ had a car"

"Touché" I said. We pulled up to school in no time. I thanked Derek for the ride as I went inside of the school as people stared at me. I noticed that my book was gone from the spot that I left it. I assumed that Rose had it, so I went to my locker, grabbed my books, and headed to my next class. I didn't have any classes with Scott or Stiles for the rest of the day, which was a relief. At the end of the day, I went to my locker, and saw that Rose was already there.

"Hey. Where's my book?" I asked her as I arrived at my locker.

"Your book?"

"Ya. I was reading a book, and I left it there during lunch. What happened to it?"

"Oh. Stiles has it" she said nonchalantly.

"What?" I asked surprisingly as my locker opened.

"Stiles has it"

"Why?"

"He wanted to give it to you. He wanted to apologize again" she turned to me. "I told them what happened. What really happened. I'm sorry, but I couldn't find any other way for them to understand" she said.

"Okay, fine" I said as I closed my locker, with my jacket on, and my bag over my shoulder as I made my way outside to the front of the school. I sat on the steps, waiting for Stiles. He finally came out of the doors, wearing lacrosse gear.

"What's the occasion?" I asked him, getting up.

"I'm on the lacrosse team"

"What are you? A bench warmer?" I asked sarcastically.

"Okay, I deserved that one. Look, I'm sorry I flipped out on you. Rose told me what happened"

"Did she?" I asked him, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes. Look, the point is that I'm sorry. For everything that's happened to you"

"I don't want your sympathy" I said, glaring at him.

"Okay, but here's your book. I'll see you around. I hope I can make it up to you" he sounded sincere.

_Later That Night…_

Scott's POV

I was still trying to process what happened yesterday after school. Alison's dad was a hunter. He was the hunter who shot me. Today, I almost shifted on the field. Derek came earlier tonight and told me if I tried to play, he would kill me himself. Why does my life have to be so stressful?

Time Skip….

Saturday Morning

Lilly's POV

I went over to Derek's house because I wanted to spend time with him before the game. When I reached the house, I saw that there were cop cars everywhere. There was crime scene tape where Laura's grave was. I also saw that Stiles was in the cop car, and then his father pulled him out to talk to him. Then Stiles went to Scott to talk to him, as I came up to them.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Derek killed someone" Scott told me, a sorry look on his face.

"What are you talking about? No, he didn't"

"Yes, he did" Stiles said, coming up to us.

"Did you dig up the body?" I asked them "Did you?"

"Yes, but…" I turned to Stiles.

"This is your way of making it up to me, Stiles? By getting Derek arrested? I thought you said you were sorry?"

"I am, Lilly. But Derek…"

"No! Derek didn't do anything and he won't stay in jail for long. And obviously you're not sorry if you went out of your way to get him arrested" I told him, as I walked away, and got into my car. I almost thought I saw Stiles with a regretful look on his face .As soon as I got home, I went to the family room where everyone was.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" Vic asked.

"Derek got arrested. The cops think that he killed the girl that they were searching for because her body was in the back yard"

"Well, did he?" Alex asked.

"No. I didn't tell you guys this, but the body that they found was Laura Hale"

"As in your cousin?" Eva asked.

"Ya, on my first day during lunch, I left school property, and I went to see Derek. He was digging a hole for her grave. I even helped him bury her" I turned to my parents. "Mom, Dad, I swear to you Derek didn't kill Laura. He wasn't even here until about a week ago."

"It's okay. We believe you. But why didn't you say anything to police?" Lucien asked me.

"They wouldn't believe me. If I told them I was there when he buried the body they would have called me in for questioning. Besides, I'm supposed to be dead. That would have brought up more controversy" I told them.

"Anyways, I have to get ready. Rose and I are meeting our friends before the game" I told them. Then I went upstairs and changed out of my clothes.

Stiles POV

"Scott, I never wanted to do this to her. I mean, Rose said that Derek is practically the only living relative she has left. What if we took that away from her?" I asked him over the phone.

"_Just because he is the only relative she has left doesn't mean that he didn't murder that girl. All of the proof was in his yard. And besides, she has another family, remember?"_

"I don't know, I just…I kind of felt bad about calling her a monster, because it seemed to offend her. I mean, I didn't know she was half human, but still. And then I felt even worse when I said that comment about the hunters and the fire. Now I feel like crap because we got her cousin arrested. I don't want her to hate me"

"_Why not?"_

"Because I …I think…that I might…maybe kind of like her"

"_What?"_

"I mean, I don't know. I mean all of those times when I pissed her off, I felt really bad. And I offered to give her book back, not knowing whether she was gonna kill me or not. But I still took that chance"

"_You're crazy for liking a vampire"_

"You're dating a werewolf hunter's daughter, and you're calling me crazy? Whatever, Scott. I'll see you at the game" then I hung up my phone.

_Later that night…_

Towards the end of the game, I looked back and saw that Lilly and Rose were there. My eyes met Lilly's as I gave her a friendly wave. She waved back, smiling a little bit. I guess she was still pissed about Scott and I getting Derek arrested, but I really didn't want her to be mad at me. After everything that she's been through, I want to make her feel better. Scott had just scored the winning shot, and everyone cheered for him. I went to greet him, but I couldn't find him. I could hear my dad talking on the phone with someone.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked him as he got off the phone.

"Derek Hale didn't murder that girl. The medical examiner found animal hair on the body. Also, they identified the girl, and her name was Laura Hale" I raised my eyes brows, as if to say 'what?'

"She was Derek's sister. Anyways, Derek's been let out of jail" he looked back at me, and said "I'll see you later, okay?" I turned around to see Rose and Lilly starting to walk away.

"Hey Lilly, wait!" I ran up to her as she stopped. I heard her tell Rose she would meet her at her car.

"Hey", she said.

"Look, I know I keep saying this, but I really am sorry, and I really do want to make it up to you"

"How are you gonna do that?" I looked into her green eyes. All of a sudden, I was speechless.

"Um…I…think I'll think of something.

"Oh, okay", she said, slightly smiling.

"I'll see you on Monday, Stiles"

"Okay, bye" I said, with a goofy smile on my face. I think I'm starting to fall for Lillian Hale.

_**AN: This was the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm not even kidding; this was like, 16 pages on Word. I don't think I've written this much for "The Longest Road" yet. Well, anyways, Stiles is starting to fall for Lilly. Will Lilly fall for Stiles? You have to stay tuned in to find out. Oh, and also, I purposely based Lilly and Rose's first day of school outfits from Gossip Girl because I wanted them to make a good first day of school impression. Let me know what you think!**_

_**P.S, I have a possible actress picked out for Lilly. Let me know if she should be Lilly Hale. If no one responds, then I will decide, but I might put up more possible actresses for Lilly, but I only have one so far.**_

_**Please Review!**_


	4. Apologies

I own nothing except Lilly Hale and the Ventura's

_**AN: After episode 2, but not quite at episode 3 yet**_

Chapter 4

_Monday morning…_

Stiles POV

As I woke up, I lay down in bed, thinking of ways to make it up to Lilly. So far, I've come up with nothing, except…well…asking her out on a date. But that probably wouldn't be making it up to her, because I know she doesn't like me that way. Hell, I don't even think she likes me at all. Besides, it would be too soon. I only met her like a week ago; and how crazy was it that I was falling for her already? But there was just something about those green eyes….

I got up and went to my closet, and picked out my clothes to wear to school. After that, I went downstairs to see if my dad was home. He wasn't. I made myself breakfast, and after that, I jumped into by jeep and drove to school, thinking about Lilly.

She's the only other person I've ever had a crush on besides Lydia. Now that I thought about it, I didn't like Lydia as much as I used to anymore. Not since Lilly came into the picture. I pulled into the school and into a parking spot. As I got out of my car, I saw Lilly and Rose making their way inside of the school. Girls were looking at them in envy while the guys were looking at them in perverted ways. I decided to go to my locker first before going to see Lilly.

Lilly's POV

Shortly after we reached our lockers, Rose said that she wanted to go to the library.

"Do you wanna come with?" she asked.

"No, thanks. I've already got all the books ill ever need" I told her, smiling.

"Doesn't mean you couldn't have come with me" she muttered as she turned around, walking to the library. I was putting away my books when I smelled a familiar scent. I turned to see Stiles walking towards me.

"Hey, Lilly", he said smiling. Wonder what he was so happy about.

"Hi"

"Listen, I'm really sorry about…."

"Stiles, please stop apologizing. You don't have to feel bad about this anymore" I told him putting by jacket in my locker.

"I just…I don't want you to hate me" he said, honestly. I stopped. I turned to him and looked him in the eye. When I did, I felt something, like a spark or connection. I looked away.

"Well, I don't hate you" I told him, not looking at him. "I was just offended, that's all"

"Can I walk you to class?" he asked me.

"Sure" I told him. We walked to our first class together, in silence. All of first period, I could think of nothing but Stiles. What happened back at my locker, I felt something. I don't know what it was. Ever since then, I had this feeling; I just don't know how to explain. I was so deep in thought, that I almost didn't hear the bell ring signalling that class was over.

"Hey, you okay?" Rose asked.

"I'm fine" I lied. Truly, I didn't know if I was.

"Well, I'll see you in chemistry" she said, waving to me.

_Lunch Time…_

Stiles POV

After chemistry, Lilly and I walked to her locker after as she got her lunch. Scott still thinks I'm weird for liking her, but I could care less what he thinks.

"Stiles? You okay?" she asked. I realized that I zoned out on her.

"Oh, ya, I'm fine" I told her.

"So, I was thinking that maybe you and I could hang out after school. If you want. I mean, we kind of started off on the wrong foot, so I think we should try to fix that" she said.

"Really?" I asked her, surprised as she closed her locker. We headed for the cafeteria.

"Ya. We could study for our chemistry quiz that's coming up next week. We could go to my dad's café. It just opened a few days ago" she suggested. We found a table and sat down across from each other. Sooner than I would have liked, Rose joined us at our table. Soon after, Jackson, Lydia, Danny, Alison and Scott joined us. And to think I would have her all to myself during lunch. Then Jackson started talking to her.

Lilly's POV

"So, Lilly what exactly happened to your family?" He asked. My face fell.

"Um, actually, I'd rather not talk about that" I said softly.

"Oh, come on, I just wanna know what happened to them…"

"She said she doesn't wanna talk about it" Stiles said, facing Jackson. Jackson shut up, taken by surprise. The rest of the day went by quickly, and before I knew it, it was after school.

I was surprised to see Stiles waiting at my locker. His heart rate was up, and he was panting. As I opened my locker, I asked

"What? Did you run all the way to my locker?" I asked sarcastically.

"How did you know?"

"Your heart rate for one, and the fact that you're sucking in air like you've just run a marathon"

"I…I just couldn't wait to see you" he stammered. There was that feeling again. I decided to ignore it as I closed my locker, holding my bag. As I turned to walk down the hall with Stiles, Rose turned the corner.

"Leaving without me?" she asked playfully.

"Sort of…Stiles and I are going to Dad's café. We're gonna study for the quiz next week" Rose was taken by surprise.

"Oh…okay. Well, I guess I'll get a ride from Lydia or Alison or I could walk. I'll see you later" she said, starting to walk away.

"Or, you could take my keys" I suggested as she turned around. "It doesn't really make sense for Stiles and I to take both of our cars" I tossed her my keys.

"Thanks" she said smiling. Stiles and I continued to walk down the hallway together. When we got outside, he led me to his car, which was a Jeep.

"I like your car" I told him honestly as we got in, bucking our seatbelts, looking at him. "It's different. I don't see a lot of Jeeps like this these days"

He seemed taken aback by my words. I guess no one really ever complemented his car.

"Thanks" he said, as he turned to look at me. When he did I felt that feeling again.

_I never noticed how brown his eyes were_, I thought. I came out of my trance, clearing my throat.

"So, where to?" he asked, starting the car. I then gave him directions to Ventura Café. Ten minutes later, we arrived, parking down the street close to Lucien's café. We grabbed our bags and headed in. When I walked in, I was breathless. Lucien had done an amazing job setting up the café. Stiles and I found an empty table by the window and sat down. We got out our chemistry notes, and before either one of us had a chance to look at them, someone came up to our table.

"Welcome to Ventura Café. How may I help you?" said a familiar voice. I smiled as I looked up.

"Hey, Dad. I love what you've done with the place" I told him. He was wearing a black shirt and black jeans, along with a black apron and black shoes. Black must have been the uniform.

He was holding a note pad and a pencil, ready to take our order. "Thank you. Elisabeth came by for the first time today and was surprised with what I did with the place. So, who's your friend?" he asked turning to Stiles.

"This is Stiles. He's my friend from school" I told him.

"Nice to meet you, Stiles. So what can I get the two of you?" he asked.

"Um, water for now. Lilly?"

"Hot chocolate for me"

"Water and a hot chocolate coming up" he said, smiling back at us. As he left, I looked back at Stiles, who seemed uncomfortable at the moment.

"He's not gonna poison your drink" I told him, slightly amused.

"I know…I just…"

"And he's not gonna feed off of you either. Besides, we don't drain humans" I said.

"You don't? Well, then how do you…"

"I'll explain later"

"So…that was your dad?"

"Well, my adoptive one, but in a way, yes, he is"

"Does he know that I know? You know, about your family?"

"No, but when I tell him, he'll be fine with it. Given the situation you're in with Scott. Speaking of which, why does Scott hate me?"

"He doesn't hate you. He just thinks that you're gonna try to feed off of someone. It also gives him more of a reason to protect Alison. It's just so ironic with the situation that he's in"

"What do you mean?"

"Alison is the daughter of a werewolf hunter"

"Get out! Which hunter?"

"Chris Argent"

Argent. I recognized that name. My parents told me about the Argent family when I was a kid. As I thought about it, I wondered if they were the ones who set my house on fire. My parents did say that they were the only hunters in the area at the time. And they were the only ones that knew about us….

"Lilly, you okay?" I snapped out of it.

"Ya, I'm fine" Then Lucien came with our drinks.

"Is there anything else you two want?"

"Not right now. Stiles?"

"Um, nope, nothing. Thank you"

"No problem" Lucien looked at the two of us and left to the next table.

"Are you sure you don't want anything Stiles? Because if you do…"

"No, really. I'm fine"

"Your nervous" I accused him. "I can hear your heart beat racing"

"Sorry, I just…I know you said he wasn't gonna hurt me, but I just can't help it" he said as he took a sip of his water.

"Stiles, it's okay. I don't expect you not to be nervous or scared" Before I could stop myself, I reached across the table and grabbed his hand and held it. He looked shocked for a moment and then looked up at me. As we looked at each other, it was if we were the only two people existing. Then I realized where we were and what we were doing. I quickly pulled my hand away.

"Stiles, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's okay. I needed that" I took a deep breath. After that, we started looking at our chemistry notes, comparing them and adding parts of notes that we didn't have from each other. After a while I looked out the window and realized it was dark. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 7 pm. I hadn't realized that we were sitting here for so long. The café was almost empty, but didn't close until 11. I decided that Stiles and I should go home.

"Hey, it's getting dark. Maybe we should head home"

"Sure. Do you want me to give you a ride?"

"Actually, I think I'll come home with my dad. I don't want you to be out after dark for a long time. Especially after all of the attacks going on"

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" he said, starting to get up. I could tell he was disappointed, but I didn't want him out after dark.

"Okay. Bye" I said, smiling and waving to him. He did the same, and walked out of the café. I watched his car drive away. I went back to the table and looked over my notes.

"Lilly, I need to talk to you. Come to the back room" Lucien whispered from somewhere in the café. I gathered my things and walked around until I saw a door that said 'Office'. I stopped in front of it and waited.

"Come in" he said. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I looked around the office. My father was sitting behind a desk on a leather chair. He motioned for me to sit down. I sat down in the chair in front of him.

"I couldn't help but over hear what you and your friend were talking about. Is there something you want to tell me?"

He didn't think that I… I think he did. He looked at me with disappointment in his eyes.

"Dad, I didn't…I wouldn't…do you think I would tell him willingly?"

"Did you?"

"No, it's just…his best friend recently got bitten by a werewolf and Derek is trying to help him control it. That's how he knows about me, about us. Do you actually think I'd tell a human willingly about us?"

"No, I just…I wanted to be sure. I was just confused"

"Okay" I relaxed "Can you give me a ride home?"

"Of course. I'll just get one of the employees to take over while I'm gone" he said as he grabbed his keys. As we walked out of his office I saw that there were more people now, filling up the tables.

Lucien and I got into his car and drove off into the night. As we sat there, he asked

"So what do you think it is, attacking all of those people?"

"You don't know?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Well, I thought you would at least have an idea of what it might be"

"Do you know?"

"Derek said that there's an alpha werewolf running around Beacon Hills and that it's most likely the one that bit Stiles' friend Scott. So I'm going with that. Most people think it's a mountain lion so I'm just going along with it if people ask. But there are probably a few people who don't think it's a mountain lion or actually know what it is"

"Like who?"

"Well, Derek and I for one. Also, Scott and Stiles, and you, and…the Argent's" I said their name with venom in my voice. "Do you think that they know I'm alive?"

"We can only hope that they don't, and that they don't find out about us. We don't need them hunting vampires too"

"Well, maybe Alison told her parents about me already"

"Alison?"

"Alison Argent. I met her on the first day of school, along with this other girl, and people were talking about me. There were some people there who actually knew who I was before I even told them"

"What do you mean 'before you told them?' "

"Well, people were making things up, and I needed to set them straight. Anyways, it doesn't matter anymore. People know who I am now. I'm not ashamed of who I live with or who I'm related to"

The rest of the car ride was silent. Lucien dropped me home and he left to go back to the café. As soon as I got in, Elisabeth greeted me at the door with a hug.

"How was school? Rose said you were hanging out with a friend at Lucien's café"

"Ya, we were studying for a while and then it got dark, so Dad took me home. Where's Rose?"

"She's in her room doing homework. Dinner will ready in a few minutes if you want"

"Okay, thanks mom" I said, as I went upstairs into my room. I lay down on my bed and thought about Stiles, and what happened between us today. I knew what was happening; I was starting to like Stiles, and I knew he was starting to like me too. In a way, I was scared, because of what I was, if I would hurt him. I threatened to hurt him before, but I actually wasn't going to go through with it. I also had years of control, and besides, his best friend's werewolf, so how much more danger could he be in, right?

But, I was still worried, because there could be a chance that I would hurt him. But I was willing to take that risk, for him.

Stiles POV

I walked in through the front door. I set my bag down and went to the kitchen. I saw my dad sitting there eating spaghetti.

"Hey, son. Go ahead and help yourself"

"Thanks" I said, serving myself a plate of spaghetti. I sat down in front of him and started eating.

"So, how was your day at school?"

"Same as usual. I hung out with a friend after school" I told him. Wait, did I just call Lilly a friend? Well, that's what she was, wasn't she?

"Oh, so did you and Scott have fun?"

"See, about that….I wasn't hanging out with Scott"

"Oh. Well, then when do I get to meet your new friend? Does Scott hang out with him too?"

"Actually, _she_ doesn't really hang out with him" I said, meeting his eyes.

"Oh, so when will I get to meet this girl?"

"I'm not sure. I don't even know if she wants to hang out with me again. We just studied at her dad's café. Nothing serious"

"You like her, don't you?"

"What? Dad, that's ridiculous!" I told him, finishing my food and putting the plate in the sink.

"Okay" he called up to me as I went upstairs. He didn't seem entirely convinced. But he was right, I did like Lilly. I wondered if she liked me, too. She seemed over what I had done to her last week. She actually seemed happy to see me, and happy to have my company. But that didn't exactly mean that she liked me. Maybe she just wanted to be friends. But it doesn't change the way I feel about her.

Lilly's POV

After dinner, I went to see Rose in her room.

"Come in" I opened the door to her room and saw her on her bed, watching TV. She turned it off as I walked in.

"So, how was studying?" she asked, not looking at me. Her face was neutral.

"Fine, I guess" then she tossed something to me. I caught it without difficulty. They were my keys.

"What's wrong, Rosie?" I asked her, sitting down on her bed.

"Next time you're going to ditch me for a human, can you give me a head's up so I can prepared?" she said sarcastically.

"Rose, I never meant to do that. I just…I'm sorry" she looked at me. She seemed upset and annoyed.

"Whatever. I'm thirsty. I'm going hunting" she got up off of her bed, towards the window, and jumped out of it. I sat there, staring at the window where she had been, in disbelief. Rose had never been mad at me before. Not like that.

Eventually, I got out of her room and closed the door. I opened the door to my room, and there on my bed, was Alexander.

"So what's this I hear about you ditching Rose for a human?" Alex asked.

"I was just studying with a friend at dad's café. When I told her after school, she seemed upset, but it was a last minute thing that I planned. I even let her borrow my car"

"Huh. Well, she won't hold a grudge for very long. You're the closet thing she has to a sister, and a best friend. She'll forget about it in the morning"

"Did you ever have a best friend?" I asked him, joining him on my bed.

"I think I did" he said. "I wish I could remember sometimes, you know. But then I remember that my past was bad, so sometimes I'm happy that I don't"

"How do you remember if you had a bad past if you can hardly remember it?"

"Well, whenever I decide to sleep, I can see bits and pieces of it. In one of my dreams I remember being abused by my dad. Another dream I had was when my friend, I think it was, told me he doesn't hang out with weird Goth kids. I also remember one of teachers asking me about the cuts and bruises on my arms and legs"

"Alex…I'm sorry…I mean…you didn't have to tell me that"

"Well, I had to tell someone. I couldn't just keep something like this to myself, and I'm sure as hell not going to one of those psychologists" I laughed.

"Are you sure that I shouldn't be the one to go to one of those psychologists?" I asked him, still laughing.

"I don't think you could, anyways"

"You're right. Well, I have a few things to do now, if you don't mind" I said, hinting for him to leave.

"Okay, so do I" he said, closing the door as he left the room. I finished up my homework, and looked over my chemistry notes again. From what Mr. Harris said, the quiz was going to be hard. After that, I decided that I was going to bed. I felt tired and it had been a long day. After twenty minutes, I fell into a deep sleep.

Peter's POV

I arrived at the school in no time. I went in the direction where the school buses were as I closed in on my next victim. I howled, wanting my pack mate to join me. It will be our first kill together, a rite of passage into my pack. I went in through the back of the bus, seeing my victim. I grabbed him by the ankles, pulling him to the back of the bus as he screamed. As I clawed at my victim, cutting open his flesh and tasting his blood, my pack mate arrived, seeing what I was doing.

But for some reason, he wasn't helping me. After watching me in shock, he ran away. He had left the bus. Seeing as I wasn't going to get any help from him, I decided to finish the job by slashing his throat. I left the bus, leaving him to die. One of my priorities were complete.

My next priority: Looking for the missing Hale family member. I had heard that she had returned to Beacon Hills, and that she was enrolled in this very school, but I had yet to see her. People had thought she had died in the fire, but I knew the truth. I had seen my brother and sister- in-law help her escape. Lillian Hale was alive, and I was going to find her….

_**AN: Sooo, Peter knows that Lilly is alive. But will he find her? Also, you see that Lilly is starting to fall for Stiles. Is Rose jealous? Or is she just upset with Lilly? Some of Alexander's past is also revealed. In the next chapter, Garrison Meyer's body is found, Stiles and Lilly become closer, and lots more…**_

_**Also, if you haven't already, please check out my other Teen Wolf fanfic 'The Longest Road', which is a DerekxOC.**_

_**Please Review!**_


	5. The First Animal Attack

Chapter 5: The First Animal Attack

_**AN: Episode 3**_

Lilly's POV

I woke up for school the next morning. I got a shower first, then went downstairs to eat breakfast. Rose was already sitting there, eating her toast with a half cup of blood in front of her. As I took a seat at the table, I noticed that we were the only ones in the kitchen. I got up and went to the cupboard for cereal. As I poured my cereal and milk, I noticed that Rose and I were the only ones in the house; which was strange because the house was almost never empty, not like this.

We ate breakfast in silence. After I finished my cereal, I put the bowl in the sink and started to go upstairs.

"Lilly, wait." Rose said. I turned around.

"I'm really sorry I snapped at you last night." she started as she got up and put her dishes in the sink. "I mean, you and I are best friends and we literally spend almost all of our time with each other. I just … got a little jealous, I guess."

"Really? I never took you for the jealous type."

"Well, neither did I. But that doesn't matter anymore. The point is that I'm sorry, and that I'll just have to get used to you hanging out with other people."

"I forgive you Rose. It's okay." Then we hugged each other tightly. We giggled. We pulled away then made our way upstairs.

"Do you know why the house is so empty this morning?" I asked.

"No clue, I was hoping that you would know" she replied. Then she changed the subject. "So, you were hanging out with Stiles yesterday?"

"Yeah, we just studied. No big deal."

"Oh. Alright then." We both went into our rooms and got dressed. We both came out of our rooms fifteen minutes later and headed to school.

When we got into the school, Rose and I went to our lockers, and then decided that we should hang out outside. We walked through the back doors. As soon as we did, we saw the back of a bus with blood splattered everywhere. I had barely noticed Scott and Stiles beside us.

"What the hell happened?" Rose asked them. I couldn't hear what they were saying. All I could see and smell was the blood. I could feel my eyes slightly glowing. I was going to feed last night, but I guess I had forgotten.

"Lilly, are you okay?" Stiles asked. He looked at me strangely. They all did. I slowly backed away from them and ran back into the school. I needed fresh air, air that wasn't tainted with fresh blood. I made it to the front of the school and went to my car and sat in the front seat, breathing heavily. As I came back to my senses, I realized what had been going on. There had been cops and investigators around the bus. Someone could have been killed there and all I had cared about was the blood.

I also realized that Eva had been at the scene too, talking to one of the officers. But why was she there? I decided to go back into the school and back to my locker.

"Hey, Lilly." Allison called to me as I reached my locker. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing" I said as I opened my locker. "Hey, do you know what happened to that bus?"

"Yeah, I think they said it was some sort of animal attack or something. Listen, I'm gonna head to class early, so I'll see you later."

"Okay." I said. As soon as she left, I saw Stiles turn the corner to meet me at my locker. I smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey. So did you hear about what happened last night?" he asked me.

"Allison told me it was some kind of animal attack."

"Well Scott thinks he killed someone. He thought he killed Allison."

"Why would he think that?"

"He had a dream. I don't wanna get into too much detail. Are you okay? You seemed sidetracked back at the bus."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, it's just…hey, do you know where Rose is?"

"She said she had to talk to someone, but she didn't say who."

"Was it someone talking to the cops?"

"I'm not sure." he answered honestly. I finally saw Rose down the hall with Eva, coming toward us.

"Eva, what happened?" I asked her as they reached my locker. Eva looked toward Stiles.

"Right, I'll leave. I don't mind, anyways. See you later." he said, walking away quickly. I noticed vaguely that his heart rate was up.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"That Alpha happened. It attacked someone, but I don't know who it was." she said in a hushed voice.

"How do you know it was the Alpha?" Rose asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, and why were you talking to the cops?" I added.

"Early this morning, I was out for a walk. I passed by your school when I smelled blood. I walked into the parking lot and into the back where the buses were. I walked in and I saw a body. There was blood all over him, and all over the back of the bus too. Then I called the cops. That was why I was talking to them, just to tell them what I saw."

"But how do you know it was the Alpha?" I asked.

"Because I think I encountered it once, one night when I was hunting. It also looked like a giant wolf, and the scent was the same at the bus as it was when I was hunting. Anyways, I have to go. People are gonna start to notice I'm not a high school student." She looked around and saw guys checking her out.

"See you later." she said with a smile.

"Wait." I grabbed her wrist. "Why was the house empty this morning?"

"Because of what happened." she said. Then she turned and walked down the hallway. Then Rose and I gathered our books and headed to class. My first two period classes were a blur. All I could think about was the animal attack. Third period came around and during that time I could hear Stiles and Scott whispering to each other.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott said.

"It could have been animal blood or something. Maybe you caught a rabbit." Stiles answered.

"And did what?"

"Ate it?"

"Raw?"

"No, you stuffed and baked it a little werewolf oven." I had to giggle at that one.

Then Mr. Harris interrupted their conversation.

"Mr. Stilinski" he said, in that annoying voice of his. "Is that your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out once in a while. You know, I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance."

"No." Stiles argued. But the look on Mr. Harris' face made it clear that they had to move, or face the consequences. Lucky for me, Stiles was closer to me than he was where he used to sit. I turned around and smiled at him. I snapped out of it when someone yelled…

"Hey, I think they found something."

Then everyone rushed to the window. The paramedics had a man on a stretcher with lots of wounds all over him. Suddenly the man jumped up as if he was startled awake from a bad dream and screamed. Everyone jumped back from the window, obviously not expecting that to happen.

"Stiles, I did that" I heard Scott say.

Then Mr. Harris had to be an ass and tell us to take our seats. After half an hour, the bell rang signaling for lunch. I got up and waited for Rose and then we went to our lockers together.

"So, do think he's gonna live?" Rose asked me as I opened my locker, grabbing my salad and my water.

"I don't know. What do you think everyone else was doing? Our family, I mean. I know Eva said that they were out of the house because of what happened but it doesn't exactly explain what they were doing." I explained as we walked to the cafeteria.

"They'll tell us. I mean, how could they not? We're involved in this whether they like it or not."

As we made our way into the cafeteria, I searched around for Stiles.

"Looking for someone?" Rose asked curiously.

"Just Stiles." I told her, not really paying attention to her. I finally spotted him with Scott, sitting at a table by themselves.

"Come on." I told her, as we made our way over to their table.

"Hey." I said, as I sat beside Stiles.

"Hey." he said smiling. Rose sat down beside me, but I barely noticed as Stiles and I stared at each other. I broke out of the trance as someone dropped their lunch tray on the table. Lydia. Then Allison sat down beside Scott. After that Jackson and Danny joined us.

"So, I hear they're saying there was some kind of animal attack." Danny said. "What do you think it was? A cougar?"

"I heard it was a mountain lion." Jackson said.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia replied quickly. "Isn't it?"

"Who cares? It's probably just some homeless guy who's gonna die anyway."

"Actually, I just found out who it is." Stiles said, showing everyone the video on his phone.

"I know this guy. He used to be my bus driver." Scott said.

"Can we talk about something more fun?" Lydia asked "Like what we're doing Friday night. You said you and Scott were hanging out." she said to Allison.

"Oh, yeah, but we were just thinking about what we were gonna do."

"Well, I am not sitting at home watching lacrosse videos again, so if the six of us are hanging out, we're doing something fun."

"Six of us?" Allison asked.

"Yeah. Lilly and Rose. So you guy wanna hang out with us Friday night?"

I really didn't want to ruin Scott's night, seeing as it was supposed to be just him and Allison.

"Um…I'd love to…but Stiles and I have a date that night…so I can't." Then I realized what I had just said. Did I really just say what I think I said?

Lydia seemed taken aback by what I had just said.

"Okay then….Rose, what about you?"

"I uh…I'm going shopping…with my sister…my older sister."

"Oh. Okay then, so I guess it's just the four of us. she said, turning back to Allison. I turned to Stiles to see that he looked shocked, also surprised and also taken by surprise by what I had just said.

"Um… I gotta go to the library." I said quickly, leaving the remains of my food at the table. No one followed my out as I made my way out of the cafeteria and went towards the library.

Stiles POV

"You're a terrible bowler!" I exclaimed, as Scott and I walked down the stairs after the end of the day.

"I know! I'm such an idiot!"

"It was like watching a train wreck."

"It was supposed to be a date, and now we're just hanging out."

"You don't hang out with hot girls, it's like death."

"So I guess that's what you experienced when you and Lilly we're just 'hanging out' yesterday."

"Hey, that was different. We're were studying, okay. Oh, and once you and Allison start 'hanging out' you might as well be her gay best friend."

"Speaking of which, why didn't you tell me you and Lilly had a date."

"Because I didn't even know we were going out on Friday. I think she was just trying to get out of that group date. I don't think she even wants to go out with me."

"I see the way she looks at you. I think she likes you" Scott replied.

"Why would she like me? I'm not…special, like her and both of her families. Why would she even be remotely interested in me?"

"Maybe she likes you're boy-ish charm." Scott joked.

"Very funny." I said. As we turned the corner, I saw Lilly at her locker putting her books in her bag.

"Hey, I'm gonna talk to her."

"Okay, good luck man. I gotta get to work." he said, running off. Well, here goes nothing….

"So," I said, walking up to her "When were you planning on telling me we had a date tomorrow night?" I said playfully.

"Oh, I, uh…we don't have to if you don't want to…I was just…"

"Saying it to get out of Lydia's plans."

"Kind of."

"So…you don't want to go out with me?" I clarified.

"No, I do. I just…I didn't think you'd say yes." she explained. "I mean, the last time, you seemed really nervous, and you were freaking out because of my dad. I just…don't want to mess things up."

"Lilly, I'm not afraid of you." I said honestly. I looked her in the eye, and then I felt that feeling that I always got when we looked at each other. It felt…right.

"Lilly, I wanna go out with you." I told her.

"So, that's a yes to the date?" she smiled slowly.

"Most definetly." I told her, taking her hand in mine. When our hands touched, it felt as if electricity went right through them. Lilly closed her locker and we walked out of the school, holding hands.

Lilly's POV

I had already told Rose that she could take my car again, because I was going to see Derek. But now, I think I'll spend some time with Stiles before I look for Derek. Stiles and I got into his jeep and we sat there just talking.

"So, how do you guys…you know…not drain humans?"

"Well, we just take blood from lots of humans, that's all, but we can't get too thirsty or we'll risk killing them; and occasionally we get blood from blood banks."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Were you expecting some kind of high tech way that we didn't drain humans?"

"Well, kind of."

"So how are you with the whole werewolf thing?"

"Uh…alright, I guess. I mean, Scott's only tried to kill me once. That has to count for something."

"He tried to kill you?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, like a week ago. No big deal." he brushed it off.

"Okay, then. So… what do you wanna do tomorrow night?"

"Oh, I don't know. I really didn't have anything in mind."

"Neither did I."

Then Stiles gave me a look, like he had an idea.

"What?" I asked.

"Actually, I think I've got an idea. I want it to be a surprise, so you have trust me on this one"

"Oh, okay, sure." I told him. I was kind of excited. I couldn't wait to see what he had in mind. I was so wrapped up in our conversation that I didn't even notice the time, and the fact that it was starting to get dark. Stiles and I had been sitting here for hours.

"Hey, do you mind driving me home?" I asked politely.

"No problem." he said, starting up his car.

Fifteen minutes later, Stiles pulled up beside my house in awe.

"This is your house?"

"Yup, this is where I live. Lucien and Elisabeth have a lot of money."

"Then why is your father working?"

"He gets bored, I guess. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." he said, smiling at me. We stared at each other for another minute, then without thinking, I kissed him on the cheek. Using my vampire speed, I got out of the car and into my house.

Stiles POV

Lilly…just…kissed me. Me! Out of all people. I mean sure, it was only on the cheek, but still, she kissed me! Score one for Stiles! I was completely dazed as I drove home, replaying the scene in my head over and over again. I pulled up into my driveway and got out of my car. I opened the door to my house, barely noticing I had the house to myself. I went into the kitchen and sat down, thinking about her.

After 20 minutes of thinking of nothing but her, I got up and started to make myself kraft dinner. While my food was being made, I went in search of one of my mother's old cook books. Once I found it, I looked through it while I stirred the pasta, looking through the ones I thought Lilly and I would both enjoy. Then I came across one recipe that looked pretty good, and looked fairly easy to make : chicken parmesan pasta. Then I looked through the deserts and decided on brownies

As I was eating my dinner, I read the book to see what ingredients I would need. I would definitely have to go to the grocery store tomorrow after school.

Lilly's POV

As I finished my homework, I was called down for dinner. Dinner smelled delicious! I recognized that smell anywhere. It was Elisabeth's chili. Oh, how I loved her chili! I rushed downstairs so I could get my chili before everyone else, but by the time I got downstairs to the kitchen, almost all of my family members were lined up for Mom's chili. I guess we were all having dinner together tonight. I grabbed a bowl and when it was my turn, I grabbed the spoon and filled my bowl with chili.

When I got to the dinner table, my family was sitting and eating. We almost looked like a regular human family. There was even lemonade in the middle of the table in a pitcher instead of blood. I sat in the empty chair beside Rose and started eating my chili.

"So, how was everyone's day today?" Elisabeth asked.

"I spent most of my day at the police station." Eva said, obviously annoyed at how she had to spend her day.

"Alex and I were investigating the crime scene. It was definitely the Alpha." Victor explained.

"During my breaks I tried to follow the scent, but the scent always disappeared in the forest." Lucien told us.

"Well, I spent most of the day cooking this delicious dinner. What about you two?" Mom turned to Rose and me.

"Nothing special. Just homework and such." Rose responded.

"Lilly?" Mom turned to me.

"I have a date tomorrow night." I told her. Then everything went quiet. Awkward!

"Who with?" Keira asked.

"Just a guy from school."

"The same one I met at the café?" Dad asked.

"That's the one." I told him. I felt the blood rush to my face.

"So…when do we get to meet him?" Victor asked, cracking his knuckles, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

"Oh, no. No way! You're _not_ meeting him. At least not yet. He's kind of…scared of us. You can meet him when I decide I want him to meet you guys. Or until he isn't afraid of you guys"

"Alright, fine" Victor sighed in disappointment. We ate the rest of our dinner in silence and we all quietly dispersed from the dinner table after we ate. I cleared the table and washed the dishes.

When I got up to my room, I looked at the time. It was 8:00. I still had time to see Derek. I changed into my sweats slipped on my sneakers and jumped out my window, running off into a familiar direction. After 10 minutes of running, I got to my destination. I opened the door to the house and looked around to find that Derek wasn't here. Dammit! I really needed to talk to him.

I went into the burned living room, and found some paper and a pen.

_I need to talk to you about the recent attack- L_

I put down the piece of paper where I had found it, knowing he would know I was here anyways. I ran back home, thinking about where Derek could have been. I scaled the wall outside of my house, and slid in through the window. There, Rose was sitting on my bed, waiting for me.

"What's up?" I asked her, taking off my sneakers.

"So you and Stiles are actually going out on a date?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yes, we are." I answered her. Then a smile slowly spread across her face.

"I knew it! I knew you liked that human! I just knew it! So, where is he taking you?"

"I'm not sure. He told me it was a surprise."

"Huh, interesting. You don't think he's planning to stake you, do you?"

"Rose!"

"What? Just a joke. Hey, I was kidding. Does he even know if we can be harmed with stakes?"

"I'm not entirely sure. But I don't think he's going to do that. I think he…actually likes me."

"He does. I can see it clearly. Even Scott can see it."

"Why were you waiting for me? So we could talk about my date tomorrow night?"

"Actually, so I could help you pick out an outfit. Do you even know what you're going to wear?"

"No, but…that doesn't matter. I'll find something to wear."

"Come on! Let me help you! Please?"

"Rose, you are getting _way_ too excited about this. It's just one date."

"Yeah, but it's you're first date. You have to look great."

"And I will. Look, I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"Okay…but if you change your mind, you know where to find me." She winked and then used the side door to go into her room.

When she left, I collapsed on my bed. Today's events were starting to catch up on me, and I was soon out like a light.

_The Next Day, After School…_

Stiles POV

I rushed to my locker and stuffed all of my books into my backpack. I only had a few hours to go to the grocery store and cook dinner.

"Why are _you_ in a hurry?" Scott asked coming up behind me.

"I…uh...have to get ready for tonight." I responded, not looking up at him.

"So what are you guys doing?"

"It's a surprise."

"Interesting. So, uh, I gotta go, so I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye"

"Stiles." a voice said. I stopped in my tracks.

"Hey, Lilly." I turned and smiled at her.

"Why are you in such a hurry? Going somewhere?"

"I kind of have a few things to do."

"Oh. So what are you doing? Mind if I join you?"

"It's kind of a secret."

"Oh. Well I'll see you tonight, I guess." She said. She was trying to hide her sadness , but I saw right through it.

"Lilly wait," I said, closing my locker. "I'm busy because I'm planning our date. I want it to be special."

"Oh" she said, surprised. A smile spread across her face.

"I'll pick you up at eight?" I asked. She nodded. I kissed her on the cheek, then ran out of the school in a hurry. I drove my jeep to the grocery store, then pulled out my list. I spent about forty five minutes in the grocery store. When I got home, it was four o'clock. I had a few hours before I had to pick up Lilly. I got straight to work.

_Three hours later…._

The pasta was nearly done, and I had just put the brownies in the oven to bake. I heard the front door open, and my dad greeting me.

"Son, are you…. cooking?"

"Um, yeah…yes. I uh…I have a date."

"Oh. Who with?"

"Her name is Lilly."

"Is that the 'friend' you were hanging out with a few days ago."

"Yeah."

"I knew you liked her." he said, with a smug smile on his face.

"Dad! Right know isn't the time for an 'I told you so speech'. I'm kind of busy right know if you can't see."

"So you're making her dinner, huh?"

"Yup."

"Well, it smells delicious. I'll be out for the rest of the night, so you enjoy your evening." Then he left.

After half an hour, the brownies were ready. I had about half an hour left before I had to pick up Lilly, so I decided to go to the video store to rent some movies.

Lilly's POV

"I knew you'd come around!" Rose exclaimed as I stood in the side doorway.

I had decided to let her have fun and dress me up. Before I could blink, we were in my closet, picking out clothes that I could wear for my date. I didn't exactly know where we were going, so I didn't know exactly what to wear. In the end, Rose and I picked out a cute top, with black skinny jeans and black ballet flats. Then Rose slightly curled my hair, and applied a small amount of make-up.

"You look perfect!" Rose told me, as I stood in the bathroom, looking at my reflection in the mirror. Just as I walked back into my room, the doorbell rang. I looked at my clock. 8 o'clock sharp, just as he had said. I grabbed my purse and my jacket, and walked downstairs to get the door.

Stiles POV

As I waited on the porch, the door opened, and I saw the face of Lucien Ventura.

"Good evening Stiles. How are you?" he asked, smiling.

"Oh. I'm…uh…good, thanks for asking. And you?"

"Great. You're here to pick up Lilly, I assume."

"Yes, sir."

"Hey, Stiles." Lilly said, running up to the doorway.

"Hey, you look great!" She blushed.

"You, too."

"Have fun. " Lucien said to the both of us. We got into my jeep and started driving.

"So, am I allowed to know where we're going yet?"

"Not just yet" I answered.

"It must be really special then if you don't want me to know." she answered. After ten minutes, we pulled up to my house.

"Is this your house?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's not as big as yours, but it's still a house, as you can see."

Lilly giggled. I went to the other side of the door to open it for her. We went into my house and I led her to the kitchen.

"I decided to make dinner and we could spend the night here."

"Wow!" she breathed. "Stiles, you made all of this?"

"Yeah. I didn't even know I could cook. I don't do it very often."

"Everything smells amazing."

"I'm glad you like it. I also picked out some movies we could watch. You can go and pick out a movie of you want. They're in the living room. I'll server dinner."

"Okay." She said and made her way into the living room.

Lilly's POV

I must admit, I was surprised. I had never expected for Stiles to do something as over the top as this. I sat down on his couch, and picked out a movie. I had noticed that all the movie choices he had picked were chick-flicks.

As Stiles came into the living room with dinner, I had decided on 'Dear John'.

"This one." I handed him the movie. He responded by putting the movie into the DVD player, and turned on the TV.

We were ten minutes into the movie when Stiles broke the silence.

"How does it taste?" He asked hesitantly.

"It's great. I didn't know you could cook".

"I can't. It's a simple recipe that I found in a cookbook that belonged to my mom."

"What happened to her?"

"She died a few years ago." He said glumly.

"Hey," I said, putting my plate down on the coffee table. I took his hand in mine. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. On the bright side, at least you didn't lose most of your family in a house fire."

"That must have been hard for you." he said, as he put his arm around me.

"That and finding my cousin cut in half. You know, I didn't even have time to grieve over my family after they died, because I was just thrown into another life so quickly." I looked up at him. I felt the feeling that I had felt so many times before when I was with him.

Before I knew what was happening, Stiles leaned in closer to me and kissed me. It was just a peck on the lips, but it still made my heart race. He pulled back to look at my reaction.

Stiles POV

I couldn't tell how she felt by looking at her face. She looked surprised and shocked, but she probably hadn't wanted me to kiss her.

"S-s-sorry." I stuttered. She shook her head and brought my lips to hers. When she pulled back, she said "Stiles, I like you. I _really_ like you." She admitted. I smiled and pulled her back in for another kiss. Her hands held my face and my arms snaked around her waist. I could feel her smiling into the kiss. When she pulled back for air, I rested my forehead on hers.

….

After that, Lilly and I ate and continued to watch the movie, with an occasional kiss every few minutes. After we finished the movie, we watched another and then Lilly said she had to go home. As I drove her home, I thought about how I felt about her ever since she came to Beacon Hills. I knew I was falling for her, and fast.

When I pulled up to her house, she turned to me.

"I had fun." She said. "And I know this sounds crazy, but I'm falling for you, really fast and it's only been one date." She chuckled.

"Believe it or not, I feel the exact same way….and I know it might be too soon, but…I really want you to be my girlfriend." She looked surprised for a moment and then smiled. She leaned in and we kissed each other passionately. When she pulled away, she looked into my eyes.

"Okay, but…only on one condition."

"Anything." I responded.

"_You_ have to be my boyfriend." She said with a smile on her face. I chuckled.

"Deal." I said. We kissed each other once more before she got out of my car.

"Call me tomorrow, okay." she said.

"Sure." I said. I waited until she was inside of her house and then I drove home, a goofy smile on my face the whole ride.

_**AN: Chapter 6 is on its way! Also, I have another choice for Lilly Hale. I decided it's either going to be one of those two actresses that I chose. Go on my profile and check them out and PM me which actress you like best to help me decide!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	6. When I See You

Chapter 6: When I See You

_**AN: Before you read this chapter, I have finally decided on the actress to play Lilly Hale. I got a few PMs and they all chose the same actress. I also made a story cover! Also, before you read this chapter, I have pictures that I edited for this story that I posted on my photobucket account that I would like you all to see (view the photos as a slideshow). There will be a link to my account on my page.**_

…..

Just want me, just need me  
>Just say that I'm your baby<br>I love you then kill you  
>When I see you I go<br>Woohoowhooo

-When I See You, The Moog

Lilly's POV

Monday Morning…..

While Rose and I were driving to school in her car, she wouldn't shut up, literally. According to her, I avoided her all weekend so I couldn't tell her how my date with Stiles went. Well, actually, that part might have been true. I had been out of the house from early morning to late in the evening on the weekend spending time with my _boyfriend_. God, I loved using that word!

"So, tell me how your date went!" Rose begged.

"Okay! Calm down. So, we went to his house and it turned out his big surprise was that he made me dinner."

"For real? That's so romantic. Keep going!"

"Okay, so he picked out a bunch of movies that we could watch and while we were watching one of the movies, we kissed!"

"You two kissed? I knew it! I knew you liked him! How many times did you two kiss?"

"A lot! And after he drove me home, he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"I'm guessing you said yes." Rose assumed.

"I did." I sighed. "I'm just so happy right now." I told her. By then, we had pulled in to Beacon Hills high school. As soon as Rose parked the car, I jumped out and jogged to the entrance.

"I'll see you first period!" I called to Rose. I ran to my locker and stuffed my bag into it and then ran off to find my boyfriend. I turned the corner and saw that he was stuffing books into his locker. I leaned against the locker beside his.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey." He said, pulling me in for a kiss. "I know this sound crazy, but I missed you." He said in between kisses. I kissed his cheek.

"I missed you, too. Rose thinks I was avoiding her the entire weekend."

"No way! Scott thought I was doing the same thing to him. Now he knows how I feel when he ditches me for Allison." I laughed. I pulled him in for another long kiss. I could hear people walking by, and talking about me and Stiles.

"He's with the Hale girl." Someone said.

"She's hot. No way are they gonna last."

"He's way out of his league."

I pulled away from Stiles. "What's wrong?" He asked, seeing the worried look on my face.

"Can we go somewhere else?" I asked.

"Sure." he said. He closed his locker and we went outside. I lead him into a corner behind the school and we started to make out. He arms wound around my waist and my hands made their way to his face. He pulled away from the kiss too soon for my liking, but was still holding my waist.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just….my dad wants to meet you." He said.

"Oh. _Already?_" I asked.

"Well, I told him about you this morning. He wanted to know how the date went and after I told him, he said he wanted to meet you."

"Does he know about….you know, me being a 'Hale'. I know Derek isn't exactly on good terms with the cops and your dad's the sheriff. If he finds out, what if he doesn't want you to see me anymore?"

"What? That's crazy! He wouldn't do that, not after I told him how great you were."

I raised my eyebrows. I mean, come on, I was a hybrid vampire _and_ Derek Hale's cousin, what could possibly be so great about _me_? "What did say to him, about me?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, I said that you were beautiful." He smiled. I blushed and he leaned in to kiss me. "And, I said that you were smart, beautiful, funny, beautiful."

"You said I was beautiful three times already." I laughed.

"Yeah, but that's how beautiful you are." He said, making me blush. He leaned down and kissed me again. After that we went inside the school and he walked me to my locker. He already had his backpack, so he just waited for me to grab my stuff from my locker. I saw Scott turn the corner, but hesitated when he saw me, not sure if he should interrupt Stiles and I.

"I think someone wants to see you." I said. He was confused and then I pointed in Scott's direction and then he turned around. I grabbed my things and closed my locker. I gave Stiles a chaste kiss. "I'll see you in class." I told him. I walked away from him, leaving him at my locker. "Morning Scott." I said smiling.

"Morning." He said, smiling back.

Stiles POV

"Dude, I saw that." Scott said, coming up to me.

"Saw what?" I said nonchalantly.

"She totally kissed you." He smirked. "So it looks like I'm not the only one who had a good date Friday night." He said. We began to walk to class.

"I kissed her and then she kissed me back. Then when I drove her home, I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes." I told him with a goofy smile on my face.

"Nice man." He said, as we bumped fists. "But what are you gonna do when Derek finds out?" He asked. I stopped and turned to him.

"You just _had_ to go and ruin my moment, didn't you?" I said, sarcasm dripping out of my voice.

"Sorry, but Lilly's his only living relative left. He's gonna find out eventually."

"Yeah, and then he'll threaten to kill me." I said. As we walked into class, I noticed that Lilly was talking to Rose and Allison. She turned around from them as she saw me walk in and the three girls started at me.

I sat in the seat in front of her and turned around. "You guys aren't gossiping about me now, aren't you?" I asked playfully.

"Maybe we are." Lilly said back, equally playful. Then she leaned towards me. "So, when can I meet your dad?" She asked.

"Tonight." I said. "Definitely tonight. Oh, and one more thing-" My voice cut off as the bell rang, signalling that class had begun. I didn't get to talk to Lilly at all during class.

As class went on, I jumped when I felt something cool brush my hand, but I looked down, realizing that it was just Lilly's hand trying to reach mine. I took her hand and mine and I smiled through the rest of class.

When the bell rang ending first period, I got up and waited for Lilly and put my arm around her, walking out of class. As we did, I heard Allison and Rose giggling behind us. I ignored them and looked down at Lilly. She looked up and smiled at me. Today was going to be a good day.

…..

After school, Lilly and I drove to my house in my jeep. When I pulled up to my house in the driveway, I turned to look at her.

"Hey, does Derek know about us?" I asked her warily.

"No. At least, I don't think he knows. Why?"

"What are we gonna do when he finds out?" I asked her.

"I don't know. But it's not like he has a say in what I can and can't do. He's not my guardian."

"True, but he's your cousin, and a werewolf, who could easily kill me in seconds." Lilly laughed as I rambled on.

"He won't kill you." She said. "I'll protect you from the big bad werewolf, I promise." She joked. She leaned in and kissed me softly. We got out of my jeep and then went into my house. As we walked in, I noticed that the house was empty. I thanked the universe for giving me an empty house, at least for a few hours.

"So, your dad's not home?" She asked.

"Uh, no. He should be home in a few hours though. With him being the sheriff and everything, he's always busy."

"Oh." She said. But it seemed like she wanted to know something else.

"Is there something else?" I asked her.

"No, I mean, kind of…I was just wondering if…never mind. I don't think I should ask."

"Lilly, you can tell me anything." I said to her.

"Okay. I was just wondering if you might know if your dad might be working on the Hale fire case. Derek told me a while ago that they haven't exactly figured anything out yet."

"Actually, I'm not sure. But I can go through my dad's files and see if he found anything."

"Stiles, you don't have to do that." She said as I led her into the living room and sat her down on the couch. "I wouldn't want you to get into any trouble."

"I'm always in trouble." I said and she laughed. "And I'm always going through my dad's cases. So yeah, I could sneak a peek if you really want me to."

"Alright….just try not to get into any trouble." She said. I nodded and then I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed me back eagerly and rested her hands on the side of my face, pulling me closer. My arms snaked around her waist and I pulled her up to sit on my lap.

We kissed for a few minutes longer and then Lilly pulled away. Her, being the responsible one, said that we should get our homework done.

"But I don't wanna do homework!" I whined.

"Stiles." She began, her eyes glowing green, almost the same shade as a perfect blade of grass. She put her hands on the sides of face again. "After we do our homework, we can do whatever you want." She said. Then she kissed me softly on my lips and when I opened my eyes, hers were back to the normal green colour.

She smirked at me and then got up. Damn! How did she do that? Still dazed, I followed her to the front door where we had left our backpacks and I led her up to my room.

…..

For a few hours, we sat on my floor, doing nothing but homework. Every so often, I tried to convince her that we should stop, that we should do something fun, like make out some more, but she would somehow worm her way out and convince me to do homework instead. Damn, my girlfriend was responsible.

A while later, we finished our homework and I couldn't be happier. When she was turned away from me, I grabbed her waist from behind and she jumped. I kissed her cheek.

"Come on, Lilly. You're the vampire here. I thought you'd hear me coming." I joked, kissing her cheek again. She turned around in my arms.

"One," She began. "I was distracted, and two, I'm a hybrid vampire. Get it right." She joked. Before I could respond, she pressed her lips to mine, and then we began to make out. It would have lasted longer if my dad hadn't shown up.

"Stiles!" He called from downstairs. We pulled away instantly.

"Coming." I called. I looked at Lilly, who looked nervous at the moment. "Are you ready?" I asked her. She took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She said. I took her hand in mine and she gave it a gentle squeeze. Then we walked out of my room and down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw that my dad was there.

"Stiles I…" He stopped when he noticed Lilly.

Lilly's POV

"Oh. Hello." He said. He looked down and noticed that Stiles and I's hands were intertwined. A smile then spread across his face. "You must be Lilly."

"Hi." I said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. Why don't you stay for dinner?" he suggested. "I'd like to get to know you."

I looked at Stiles and he nodded, encouraging me.

…..

The three of us were sitting in the kitchen, eating the leftover food from Friday night's date.

"So, Lilly, stiles tells me you're adopted." His dad began.

"Yeah, I am. I have been for six years. But sometimes, I wish that they would have kept me with my other relatives."

"If so had other relatives, why were you adopted?" He asked. I glanced at Stiles before turning back to sheriff.

"Um, the reason I was adopted was because my parents were burned in a house fire six years ago." I told him.

"But the only house fire that happened six years ago was…." I saw realization wash over his face. "You're a Hale?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said quietly. I could almost feel the tension in the room.

"I'm sorry about your family." He said. I looked up in surprise, because I had expected an entirely different reaction. I nodded, not able to say anything.

"I'm sorry about…about Derek."

"What do you need to be sorry for?" He asked.

"Well, it's just that, I know he's a person of interest right now, and I just want you to know I'm nothing like that."

"I can tell." He smiled, and I smiled back.

"Hey, dad, you know where you should go for a coffee break?" Stiles asked, changing the subject. "The Ventura café, it's Lilly's dad's place. You should check it out."

"Really?" he said, turning to me.

"Yeah, Lucien makes the _best_ coffee." I bragged, and for the rest of the dinner, we ate, talking about things like my adoptive family, where I had lived after the fire and such. The sheriff and I got along surprisingly well.

Later that night, Stiles was driving me back to my place.

"See, that wasn't so bad." He reassured.

"I thought he would hate me because I'm a Hale."

"But he doesn't hate you. How could anyone hate you?" He said playfully.

"I don't know." I smile, looking at him, taking a hold of his hand. "So when do you want to meet _my_ parents?" I asked him.

"Oh, I don't know about that. A house full of vampires and one human, doesn't look so good."

"Stiles, we don't kill people, I promise. They won't hurt you." I reassured

"Alright, fine. Whenever is okay. Just warn me a day before so I can be ready." He said. He pulled up to my house.

"Okay," I said. I turned and leaned in, giving him a kiss.

"I'll text you." He smiled.

"I'll text you back." I whispered, and then kissed him once more. I got out of his jeep and then walked to the door, smiling while blowing him a kiss before I closed the door.

As I walked into the living room, I saw Lucien and Elisabeth sitting on the couch, watching the news.

"Good evening." I said cheerfully, plopping down on the chair beside the couch.

"How was your day?" Lucien asked me.

"Great, fantastic." I said, a huge smile spreading across my face.

"How's the boyfriend?"

"Great, fantastic." Lucien laughed as a repeated the words I had just used to describe my day. After a moment, I got up and went to my room, changing out of my school clothes into something more comfortable, then decided to spend the rest of the night relaxing.

….

A few nights later, I got a call from Derek.

"I need your help." He said over the phone.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to help me catch the Alpha."

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Right outside your window." I got up off of my bed and looked out and sure enough, Derek was standing at the bottom of my window smirking at me.

"Okay." I hung up the phone and changed into some sweats and an old t-shirt and then flipped out the window, landing in front of him. "Hey." I said.

"Hi." He continued to stare at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I think you're enjoying being a vampire a little _too_ much."

"Well, at least I can help you now. I mean, I'm still half human, but I can help."

"Let's go." He said and then we ran into the forest. As we ran, he brought up my relationship with Stiles.

"What's going on with you and Stiles?" He asked me.

"We're dating." I said, and he stopped running, turning to face me.

"How long have you been going out?"

"Well we've been on one date and we're already together." I smiled.

"Are you sure about this, Lillian?"

"Yes, Derek, I'm sure. I really like him." I smiled. He rolled his eyes.

"Teenagers." He muttered.

"Hey, I heard that, and you were a teenager once, too."

"True, but if Stiles breaks your heart, I'm going to rip his throat out with my teeth." He said seriously.

"Okay, Mr. big bad wolf." I joked. I knew that Stiles would never do that to me, he was too sweet. Soon Derek was running faster and we caught a new scent in the air. It was the Alpha. We ran and ran until we followed in into the iron works warehouse.

We jumped and climbed on roofs, chasing after it until a shot rang in the air, and I saw Derek fall down into the alleyway. I looked over to see who had shot him. It was a hunter. I saw her look at me, and then I jumped down into the dark alley, using inhuman speed, going to see Derek. He pulled up his sleeve and I saw a bullet wound there, already bleeding. I looked at him with a worried expression.

"It's okay." He said. I'll heal by tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" I asked, because he seemed unsure about what he was saying.

"Yes, Lilly. I'm fine. It's okay. Go home."

I left the alley by myself, taking a nice long stroll home. As I did, a thought came to me. What had happened to my uncle Peter? He was supposed to be a in a coma. Hmm, I would ask Derek about him tomorrow when he was feeling better.

I got home, and passed out on my bed, hoping Derek would be okay.

….

_**AN: I know you all probably want to kill me for not updating in so long, but since I finished the TLR Series, I will have more time to work on this series, even though school is coming up, and since I am only focusing on one series now.**_

_**Anyways, don't forget to check out my photos on my photobucket page. The link is on my profile.**_

_**Review and the next chapter will be up soon!**_


	7. Wolves plus Wolfsbane equals Disaster

Chapter 7: Wolves plus Wolfsbane equals Disaster

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing except Lilly Hale and The Ventura's**_

Lilly's POV

I woke up the next morning, grabbing my phone on my nightstand, dialing Derek's number. It rang for a few minutes until it went to voicemail.

"Hey Derek, it's me. I just want to know if you're feeling better. Call me back." Then I hung up the phone. I did my usual morning routine: taking a shower, getting dressed, and eat breakfast, with the occasional side drink of blood.

Rose and I got into my car and drove off to school.

"What? No boyfriend talk?" she asked playfully.

"Not this morning." I said dully.

"Did you and Stiles get into a fight?"

"No. We didn't get into a fight. I met his dad yesterday."

"What was it like?"

"He _actually_ likes me. Even when I told him I was a Hale, he still liked me."

"Well, then what's wrong?" she asked, confused as to why I was upset.

"Last night, Derek was shot."

"Is he okay?"

"He told me that he's fine, but….I don't know. I just hope he's okay."

…..

When I got to school, things weren't much different. Rose and I hung out with Lydia and Allison, Stiles and I were happy to see each other, all of that stuff. During chemistry, Scott and I were paired up as lab partners for the period.

"So, you and Stiles…" he began as we worked on the experiment.

"What _about_ me and Stiles?" I asked, pouring liquid into a test tube.

"You two really like each other."

"I know."

"I'm actually surprised that he's gotten over Lydia so fast." As soon as he said that, I dropped the beaker, but used my vampire speed to catch it before it fell. I put the test tube on the rack.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He used to have a crush on Lydia." he said hesitantly.

"Oh." I said, trying to be nonchalant about it, picking up my test tube again. "For how long?"

"Since the third grade. He even used to say that he was in love with her." I began squeezing the test tube in my hand, anger and jealously enraging me, but stopped myself before I could break it. I put it back down and looked back and saw that Lydia was happily chatting with Rose while doing the experiment. She looked up and saw me staring and gave me a friendly smile. I smiled back, not wanting to be rude.

I turned back to Scott and he continued. "But that doesn't matter anymore. He likes _you_. He _really_ likes you. I can tell." I nodded at Scott and gave him a small smile.

"Let's just get back to the experiment." I said. He nodded and we continued. As we worked on the experiment, I couldn't help but feel kind of jealous.

Even as class ended I was still thinking about it. People just didn't fall out of love with someone that they were in love with since the third grade. If Stiles _was_ still in love with Lydia, then what was he doing with me? Was he trying to make her jealous?

I gripped my locker door tightly and thought even more. Was he using me? I could feel the locker door bending as I added more pressure to the door.

_He might still be in love with her. _

I was about to break the locker door off when a cheery Stiles came up to me.

"Hey, Lilly. I missed you." I took a deep breath and let go of the door.

"We were in the same chemistry class, weren't we?" I asked, slightly annoyed. I turned away from him and grabbed some books from my locker.

"Yeah, but we weren't next to each other." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. "I still missed you."

I couldn't help but smile at his words.

"Are you busy after school? Do you wanna hang out?" He asked.

"Um, I can't. Derek and I are hanging out today."

"_Hanging out_? You're hanging out with _The_ Derek Hale?"

"He may be _'The Derek Hale'_ but he's still my cousin, Stiles. I've missed him for the past six years and I've hardly had any time to spend with him." I snapped. He looked surprised for a moment at my sudden outburst, but nodded his head in understanding.

"I get it. Sorry." He said. I shook my head.

"It's fine." I closed my locker door and walked away from him.

….

As we all sat at our lunch table, I glared at Lydia. She sat there innocently, picking at her food and when she wasn't doing that, her and Jackson were lip locked. I didn't get it, what did Stiles see in her?

She was self centered and she cared about no one but herself. Allison told me she was actually really smart, but even if she hadn't told me, I would have figured it out anyways; that was another thing to add to the list of Reasons to be Jealous of Lydia Martin. Let's recap: Lydia Martin is beautiful. Lydia Martin is popular. Lydia Martin has a boyfriend. Lydia Martin had brains.

I mean sure, I had most of those things too, but she didn't know that she had something that I wanted: Stiles' affections. I turned and I saw him looking at Lydia. He turned and he saw me looking at him. I looked away from him and then turned to Rose, who was talking to Lydia at the moment.

I took a deep breath and then got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Lydia asked. _As if she actually cared._

"Bathroom." I said without looking at her. I turned away from them and walked away. As I walked down the empty hallways, I decided to go to my locker instead of the washroom. It was where I had been planning to go anyways.

As I stood at my locker, I checked my phone. I had no messages from Derek. I was worried that he was hurt, or worse, dying. If he died, I would break for real. I didn't know what I was going to do if I lost him. I jumped as the sound of a voice behind me.

"Hey, Lilly."

"Hi." I said. _Great, it was one of those idiot jocks who looked at me like a piece of meat. _"What do you want?"

"Maybe we can get together sometime." he said seductively.

"I have a boyfriend." I told him.

"I've noticed."

"So back off."

"I've seen that guy, Lilly. Come on, someone like you can do _so_ much better." he moved in closer to kiss me, but I slapped him.

"Get real, loser. Why don't you stick to making out with your pillows?" With that, I closed my locker and walked away from him.

….

After school, Stiles and I went out to his car. He was going to take me to the Hale house.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Stiles asked.

"I'm fine, Stiles." I said. "I just wanna see Derek."

"Okay." We got into his jeep and he pulled out of the parking lot. I could see Rose behind us in my car from the rear view mirror as we drove out of the parking lot. As we did, Derek showed up in the middle of the road, holding his hand up.

Stiles skidded to a stop, almost hitting him. I looked in shock to see that Derek had _not_ gotten better. He was pale and he was sweating. I also caught a whiff of something, death? Derek then fell down on the concrete.

"Derek!" I cried out. I jumped out of the passenger seat, hearing the cars behind us, honking their horns. As I knelt down to Derek, Rose, Scott and Stiles came up behind me.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"He was shot." I explained. I turned back to Derek. "Why aren't you healing?"

"It was a different kind of bullet." He told me.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked.

"No, you idiot!" Derek growled.

"Maybe that's what she meant when she said you had forty eight hours."

"Who are you talking about?" I asked Scott.

"I'm talking about the one that shot Derek."

"You were there?"

"Yeah, I had to come. I heard a howl last night so I woke up." I then turned back to Derek, who's eyes were turning from electric blue back to grey.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott ordered.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, I can't!" He growled as his eyes continued to shift different colours.

"Guys, we have to get him out of here." Rose said. Cars were still honking, waiting for us to move. Scott helped Derek up and got him into Stiles jeep with me in the back.

"You have to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek told Scott.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"She's an Argent, she's with them."

"Why should I help you?" Scott asked.

"Because you need me." Scott scoffed. "If I die, how do you think is going to affect Lilly?" He asked. Scott looked at me. "Whatever affects _her_ is going to affect him too." He pointed at Stiles.

"Fine." Scott agreed. "Get him out of here" He said to Stiles.

"I hate you so much for this!" Stiles said, and drove off, leaving Rose and Scott behind us.

…..

We were driving down the road and Stiles glared at Derek every chance he got. I looked at Derek and saw that he was struggling to take off his jacket.

"Try not to bleed out on my seats, okay." Stiles said harshly. "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Derek asked.

"To your house." Stiles said in an obvious tone.

"What? No, you can't take me there!"

"I can't take you to your own house?"

"Not when I can't protect myself." Stiles sighed and then pulled over on the side of the rode, stopping the car.

"What happens if Scott can't find your little magic bullet? Are you dying?"

"I…I have a last resort." He said.

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Derek then pulled up his sleeve to reveal the bullet wound. It had gotten worse.

"Oh, my God, what is that? Is that contagious? Maybe you should just get out."

"Stiles!" I scolded.

"Start the car, _now_." Derek demanded.

"I don't think you should be barking orders. If fact, I think if I wanted to, I could drag your little werewolf ass in the middle of the road and leave you for dead!"

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out, with my teeth," Derek threatened. They had a little stare down until Stiles looked away out of fear and then started the car again, turning in another direction.

…

Later that day, I got a call from Allison.

"I need a favor." she said.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Well, my aunt Kate invited Scott over for dinner, and it's going to be really uncomfortable and I'd really like it if I had a friend there."

"You want _me_ to come over to _your_ house for _dinner_?"

"Please?" she begged. I didn't think it was a good idea, especially if Allison told them who I was already, but Scott was having trouble getting the bullet so maybe I'd have a better chance. I sighed.

"Alright, fine. I'll come."

"Great! I'll see you soon." she said, and then hung up the phone.

"Lilly, are you crazy?" Stiles asked. "What if Allison told her parents about you?"

"Well if she hasn't then I'll be safe. Besides, they can't do anything to me anyways. As far as they know, I'm human. Plus, maybe I'll have a better chance at getting the bullet than Scott." I told him. Stiles then drove until he was a few blocks away from the Argent's home.

I climbed out of the car and turned to Derek.

"Derek." I whispered.

"Lilly, you don't have to do this."

"Don't die on me, okay? We're going to get the bullet." I said determined. "I'm going to get it for you and you're going to live, I promise."

"I love you." He whispered, and tears welled up in my eyes has I listened to his words.

"I love you too." I closed the door. I then watched Stiles and Derek drive off. I walked the rest of the way to Allison's house.

….

I walked up the porch and knocked on the door nervously. I was lucky because Allison answered the door.

"Hey." she smiled, and pulled me in. "Thank God you're here. My parents are embarrassing me."

"Allison." A male voice called. This must have been her father. Then a red headed women and Kate appeared at the doorway.

"Dad, this is my friend from school. She's new too. This is Lilly Hale." I stiffened as she said my last name. I looked to see her family's reactions and they were all surprised.

"Um, hi." I said, as everyone stood silent.

"Lilly lives with the Ventura family," she continued. "She was adopted six years ago." she told them, as if she wasn't revealing enough about my life already. The three adults had all the proof that they needed about me.

"Um, maybe I shouldn't stay for dinner," I began, "I don't want to intrude."

"No, stay." Chris Argent said in an incredibly hospitable way, a little _too_ hospitable. "We'd like to hear more about you."

….

I was asked to help bring food into the dining room, but I knew what was going to happen. I was going to be cornered by the Argents. But if push came to shove, I could get out. Before Chris could open his mouth, I spoke.

"Look, I know what you're thinking right now, but I'm not what you think I am. I'm human." I said nervously.

"You think we're supposed to believe that." Kate sneered.

"No, but I can prove it to you. Even if I was what you think I am, I didn't do anything to you or to anyone else, so you can't do anything to me." I said, remembering that they had a code. Chris then looked away from me and I followed his eyes. On the kitchen table was a beautiful centerpiece of flowers, wolfsbane.

"Pretty flowers." I said, which caught his attention. He turned back to look at me. "Do you mind if a take a whiff? I love these types of flowers. I forgot what they're called again…"

"Wolfsbane." Chris answered suspiciously.

"Right. So, may I?" Chris and Kate gave me no answer, so I walked up to the flowers and picked up the vase, putting my nose right into the bouquet and taking a big whiff.

"Mmmm." I moaned as I smelled the wolfsbane. The Argents looked at me in surprise as I set the flowers down. "So uh, do you want me to take out the pasta or the salad?"

…

We sat at the dinner table eating as Chris asked Scott a series of questions. At one point, Allison came to his defence, bragging about how good he was in the lacrosse game, but all backfired. I could tell that she was really nervous by the sound of her heart beat.

Soon after, Scott had to make a phone call and he left the room. I knew he was going to call Derek. Stiles was probably leaving him thousands of messages. I didn't even get a chance to look for the bullet yet. With the way things were going, I don't think I'll get an opportunity.

"So, Lilly," Chris began, "Tell me about yourself."

I hesitated. "Well, um, there's not much to tell. I'm adopted. The family I was put in is a really good family."

"I bet you were." he smiled. I looked down at my plate. I changed the subject.

"Scott is a really great guy, Mr. Argent. I mean, if it wasn't for him, I probably would have never met Stiles,"

"Stiles is Scott's best friend." Allison backed me up.

"They're both such great guys. I mean, it's so hard to find such athletic, sweet guys these days and Allison and I are so fortunate to have such great boyfriends." I bragged.

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely." Allison smiled at me. Soon after, Scott came back to the table, and nodded at me he had the bullet, which meant it was time for me to leave.

"Um, I should really go," I began, "thank you so much for dinner."

"Nonsense, you should stay for desert." Allison's mother said.

"I'd love to, I really would, but my parents are expecting me home now." I lied. "It was really nice meeting all of you. I'll see you two at school." I said to Allison and Scott. Before anyone else could say anything, I walked out of the dining room and went straight for the door.

"She seems nice." I heard Allison's mother say , in a completely fake motherly voice, I might add.

….

I left a little early and found Derek's scent and ran until I came across a vet's office. I walked inside and saw Derek was sweaty and shirtless and looking through cupboards.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't get the bullet. But I think that Scott is really close to getting it." I explained.

"What are you looking for?" Stiles asked Derek.

"If Scott doesn't get here, I have to use my last resort." he said.

"Which is what?" I asked. He took out a saw and held up it.

"Stiles has to cut off my arm."

…..

Derek put the saw on the table and slid it over to Stiles. Then he took a rubber band and wrapped it around his arm. Stiles looked mortified as he picked up the saw and turned it on for a second. As soon as he did, he turned it off and started freaking out.

"What if you bleed to death?" he asked, trying to talk Derek out of cutting off his arm.

"It'll heal if it works."

"Look, I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?" Derek growled.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing through the bone and especially the blood!"

"You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Derek turned to me.

"Lilly," he began.

"Derek, I can't do it, let alone be in the room when that happens. I may not be thirsty right now, but with all of that blood I might lose control and hurt you." I explained.

He turned back to Stiles. "Alright fine, how about this: either you cut off my arm, or I'll cut off your head." Derek threatened.

"You know what, I'm so not buying your threats anymore!" Derek then grabbed Stiles by his shirt and glared at him, making Stiles squirm.

"Okay, fine I'll do it." he said frantically. Derek's grip on Stiles' shirt loosened. He bent over the table and puked black blood. I screamed.

"Holy God, what the hell was that?" Stiles asked mortified.

"My body, it's trying to heal itself."

"It's not doing a very good job." I rolled my eyes as Stiles said that.

"We have to do it now." Derek said. Stiles looked at the saw.

"Look, I'm not su-"

"Just do it!" Derek yelled Stiles turned on the saw and I was about to run out of the room when I heard Scott's voice. Scott ran in and saw the saw at Derek's arm.

"What the hell are you doing!" he asked Stiles.

"Thank God. What the hell took you so long?!" I yelled.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked. Scott pulled the bullet out from his pocket and gave it to Derek.

"What are you going to do with it?" I asked

"I'm gonna…" he didn't finish his sentence because he dropped the bullet and it rolled into the vent and Derek fell to the ground unconscious.

"No!" I cried and knelt down to Derek as Scott went after the bullet. "Derek! Derek, wake up! Don't die on me, please! Scott, get the bullet _now_!"

"I'm trying!" he turned to yell at me.

"Well try harder!" I yelled, my fangs growing out and my eyes glowing red, my vampire side taking over me. Scott looked at me with a scared look on his face and then turned back to the air duct, trying to get the bullet out and after a minute, he did.

"Lilly watch out." Stiles said, and then punch Derek in the face, waking him up. I sighed in relief. We helped him up and Scott gave him the bullet. We watched as Derek pulled off the cap and dumped the bullet powder onto the table. He took a lighter and then set it on fire. After the fire was put out, he scooped the powder into his hand and then put it to his wound.

As he did, he fell to the floor in pain and growled. We watched in amazement as the bullet wounded healed before our eyes. When it was gone, I rushed to his side and helped him up, pulling him into a hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." I whispered.

"That… was…awesome!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Other than the agonizing pain." he said sarcastically.

"Alright, we saved your life. So you're going to leave us alone, okay. Or I'm going to go to Allison's dad and tell him everything."

"Scott!" I protested. "You can't do that."

"Why not? They're a hell of a lot nicer than he is."

"I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek threatened.

"Derek, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Lillian, I think it's time you know about what happened to uncle Peter."

…..

We arrived at Beacon Hills hospital a while later with Scott. Derek got out of his car and Scott and I followed closely behind him. We walked into the hospital and down a few hallways until we walked into a dark room with the moon as our only light. Sitting in a wheelchair was a dark silhouette.

"Who is he?" Scott asked.

"He's our uncle. Peter Hale."

"Is he like us, a werewolf?" Scott asked.

"He was. Now he's barely even human." Derek said.

"What do you mean 'he's barely even human'?" I asked. Derek glanced at me, then back at Peter.

"Six years ago, my sister and I were at school and our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside." He explained. I fought back tears as I recalled the memory of my parents helping me escape. "He was the only survivor. At least, that's what I thought until Lilly showed up."

"What makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott asked.

"They were the only ones that knew about us, Scott." I said.

"Then they had a reason." he argued.

"Like what?" Derek asked. "Tell me what justifies this." he then moved and turned Peter's chair around. I gasped and tears welled up in my eyes as saw his face half burned.

"What did they do to you!?" I cried as I knelt down and hugged my uncle. Scott watched me in sympathy.

"They say that they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute proof. But there were people who were perfectly ordinary in that fire, people like Lilly. This is what they do, and it's what Allison _will _do."

Then a red headed nurse came into the room.

"What are you doing in here? Visiting hours are over." she complained.

"We were just leaving." Derek said, walking out of the room with Scott following behind him. I looked at Peter one last time and then left the room.

….

"Why didn't you tell me he was in a coma?" I asked Derek. It was midnight and we were at the Hale house.

"I didn't know how you would take it."

"I thought he was just in critical condition, like it said in the newspaper."

"Well the newspaper lied." He said. He was quiet for a moment. "Can I show you something?" he asked. I nodded. We walked out of the living room and up the stairs. We went down the hall and he stood at a closed door.

"Open it," he said. I opened the door and I walked into the room. It was then that I realized that it had been my old room, only it had been redecorated to fit my teenage standards.

"I know that you have a place to live but this is just in case if you need anywhere to stay," he explained. I turned to look at Derek.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed. "Thank you." I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

That night, I fell asleep in my new/old room.

_**Third person**_

Later that night, Chris and Kate Argent were talking about Allison's mysterious new friend.

"I thought that eleven people were killed in the fire." Kate told her brother.

"It did, but the newspaper said that they only found _ten_ bodies in the house, not eleven. They assumed that the other body burned to ash. Maybe Allison's friend was the other body they didn't find."

"So what you're saying is that she escaped?"

"It's a possibility."

"So what are we going to do about her?" Kate asked.

"What are you talking about? Even if she's related to Derek Hale, we can't do anything to her. She's human." he said.

"I'm not so sure. When I shot Derek Hale, she was with him. I saw her. She jumped down an alley with inhuman speed."

"Are you saying that she's a werewolf?" Chris asked.

"No, I'm saying that she's something completely different, and we're going to find out what she is…"

…..

_**AN: Please don't hate me! High school is really tough this year. I thought I'd have more time to write because I'm only working on one story, but I still have lots of work to do. Now that I'm on break for two weeks, I should update this story a couple times more before I go back to school.**_

_**Also, I edited some more pictures that I'm thinking about adding to the album and possible covers.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


	8. The First Fight

Chapter 8: The First Fight

Derek, Scott, Rose and I were standing on top of a video store building, watching as the cops were asking questions to Jackson and Lydia about what they had seen. Among the cops and ambulance, I saw Stiles' dad. As usual, Jackson was being an ass and Lydia was sitting in the back of an ambulance car.

I looked at a cop car and saw that Stiles was in it. He jumped out as soon as he saw the paramedics rolling out a body.

"Whoa is that a dead body!" he exclaimed. Stiles' dad gave him a look and then Stiles ducked back into the car. As he did, he looked up onto the roof and saw me. I smiled and winked at him and then backed away from the edge of the building, only to see that Scott, Derek and Rose were already walking away from the edge of the building.

We rode back to the Hale house in Derek's car and got there in twenty minutes.

We walked into the house and Derek began walking upstairs completely ignoring Scott.

"I have a life, you know," Scott began.

"No, you don't," Derek argued.

"Yes I do! I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or-"

"Part of his pack," Derek corrected.

"Whatever! I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference because I'm _failing_ chemistry."

"You wanna do homework, or do you wanna not die?" Derek asked harshly. "You have less than a week until the full moon and if you don't kill with him, he kills you."

"Seriously, who made up these rules?"

"It's a rite of passage into his pack," Derek explained.

"You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating high school! And you don't have to kill anyone to do it. Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's human?"

"Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you!" Scott rolled his eyes. "You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control you're abilities, you can find him."

"So if I help you, you can stop him?" Scott asked.

"Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes an individual more powerful."

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?"

"Because I'm going to teach you!" I could tell Derek was getting annoyed with him. Rose and I stood there in silence watching them. "Remember that first night when you were shot in the arm, right after you were hit?"

"I changed back."

"And when you were hit by Argent's car. The same thing happened, right?"

Scott nodded.

"What's the common denominator?" Derek asked him. Scott shrugged, so Derek grabbed his hand and starting crushing it. Even if Rose and I didn't have our heightened hearing, we probably still could have heard Scott's bones breaking from where we were standing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled.

"It'll heal." Derek said calmly.

"It still hurt!" Scott complained.

"This is what keeps you human, pain." Scott continued to glare at him. "Maybe you _will_ survive." Derek said, as he began to walk up the stairs again. I watched as Scott disappeared out the door. That left Rose and I downstairs.

I turned to look at her and saw she was looking around the house.

"I can't get it out of my head," I told her. She turned to look at me.

"What?"

"The screaming, the crying, the sound of my parents telling me that they loved me before I escaped."

"Lilly, I'm sorry," she said. I shook my head, not wanting to think about it anymore.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight? I'm really tired and I don't feel like running all the way back home."

"Sure. Besides, I can't wait to see this new room that you've been bragging about," she smiled. We walked up the stairs of my old home and walked down the hallway. I passed Derek's room as he was settling down into his bed.

"Hey, Rose and I are staying here tonight," I told him. He nodded and I told him goodnight. We walked a little farther down the hallway and then walked into my room.

"Wow," she mused. "Derek did a good job."

"Yeah, he did. I just don't know how he found the time to fix it up." I explained. We kicked off our shoes and crawled into my bed. After half an hour, I heard Derek snoring. Now was the perfect time to talk to Rose.

"Rose, are you still awake?"

"Wide awake. Are you awake?"

"Wide awake. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Okay. So, say a guy was in love with this girl for a really long time that barely even noticed him, and then he met another girl that really liked him. Do you think he would just forget about the girl he was in love with or would he try to make her jealous?" Rose turned to me with a confused look on her face.

"Is there something I should know about? Is there something going on with you and Stiles?"

"No, I-" There was no use in lying to Rose. I could tell she saw through my lie. I sighed. "Stiles used to be in love with Lydia, and now he's with me, but I think he's still in love with _her_." Rose sat up on my bed.

"You're kidding!"

"I wish. I keep wondering why he's with me. I mean, Scott told me that Stiles is really into me, but I can't help wonder if he's just trying to make Lydia jealous."

"Well if he is, I'll drain him dry," she said seriously.

"Rose, I don't know what to do. I really like him, but maybe I'm just wasting my time." I rolled over on my side. I felt Rose lie back down on my bed.

"Lilly, one day, you're going to find someone who'll be crazy about you, someone that's going to love _you_. It may not be today, or tomorrow, or in a year, but we have an eternity," she chuckled.

I couldn't help but smile at her words. I yawned. "Night, Rose."

…..

The next day at school, Rose and I snuck up on Allison.

"Happy Birthday!" we embraced her in a big hug. She laughed and then got out of our embrace, telling us to quiet down.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Lydia told us," Rose confessed. Allison didn't seem all that happy though.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "You don't seem too happy."

"Can I trust you two?"

"Of course," Rose answered. Allison pulled us into under the stairs in the hallway.

"I'm seventeen," she confessed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I moved around a lot so I had to repeat a year," she explained.

"Why do you have to be so ashamed of that?" I asked.

"When people find out how old I really am, they ask me questions like, 'Do you ride the short bus?', 'Did you have a _baby_?'"

"People ask you that on your birthday?"

"Yeah," she nodded. I changed the subject.

"Well we got you something," I told her.

"Guys, you didn't have to do that," she said.

"Of course we had to," Rose smiled. "We're like best friends."

I pulled out the box from my backpack and gave it to her. Rose and I watched her as she opened the packaging and opened the little box.

"It's a friendship bracelet. Rose and I used to make them all the time when we were younger and we thought we should give you one." She looked up at us and smiled.

"Thanks." She hugged the both of us and then I helped her put the bracelet on her. As I helped her, I saw that she was looking at my wrist. She noticed that I had the same red and black patterned bracelet on, only with my name on it.

"You have the same one."

"Yeah, the three of us do. All of them have our names on it," I smiled.

"Thanks so much," she said again. "I should go find Scott."

"See you in class," Rose called to her as Allison left us. "So are we really friends with her?"

"I think the answer you're looking for is 'Am _I_ friends with _her_.'"

"Well, are you? Because I won't be if you're not. I know her family burned down your house, but that was her _family_, not her. So technically, you don't _have _to hate her."

"I don't hate her. Allison really _is_ my friend."

"What about Lydia?"

"Lydia, I'm not so sure about." Rose rolled her eyes as we walked to our lockers.

"Are you jealous of her?" she asked as we opened our lockers.

"I don't know." I lied, when in truth I was completely jealous of her. But I didn't want Rose to know that. We collected our books for first period and then went to class. During class, I noticed that Scott and Allison were nowhere to be found, and had the same results in Chemistry.

As we were taking notes, I noticed that Stiles was highlighting practically _every_ line in the book.

"Mr. Stilinski, try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's Chemistry, not a colouring book." A few people chuckled as Harris made fun of him for the billionth time. I looked up from my book and saw Stiles spit the cap from between his lips and catch it without looking. He winked at me and I blushed.

Then Mr. Harris rudely reminded us that we had parent/teacher interviews tonight. Anyone with an average below a C had to attend with their parents. Rose and I had straight A's so we didn't have to be here. _Although_, I wanted to know what all of my teachers would say about me, so maybe I'd tag along, but stay outside of the classroom.

I could hear Stiles whispering to Danny asking about Jackson and Lydia, but mainly Lydia. I ignored them until I heard him ask Danny if he found him attractive. My ears perked up in interested and I looked up at him. I caught his gaze and gave him a questioning look.

Danny didn't answer, and Stiles was waiting but then tipped over his chair and fell on the ground. Rose and I giggled as we continued to read our textbooks.

…..

Later that day, I was walking down the hallway and I caught Derek's scent. What was he doing here? Was he in danger again? I followed his scent all the way to the locker room.

"You should really get that checked out," I heard him say. I heard him walking out of the locker room. As he walked out, I grabbed his arm.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked him as we walked down the hallway.

"Jackson," he answered.

"I knew I smelled jackass," I joked. He smirked at my remark. "Did he see anything?"

"No, he didn't."

"Is there something wrong with him?"

"Well, he has wolfsbane poisoning from when I scratched his neck when I was looking for Scott."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine," he said. We were at the entrance of the school and then he turned to me.

"I'll see you later." I hugged him and then I saw him walk out of the school.

A couple people stared at me, but I ignored them as I walked down the hall. As I did, I walked by a basketball trophy case. As I looked inside, one of the photos stood out to me. It was the same photo I had in my family photo album. It was a picture of uncle Peter when he as my age. He was playing basketball. I remembered that he told me a couple stories about when he was in high school.

He even showed me how to play a couple times when I was younger. Then we would play games, but he would _always_ let me win.

I smiled at the memory as I walked down the hall to my final class.

…..

After school, Stiles walked to my locker with me.

"Do you want to go over to Lydia's place?" he asked.

"Not really," I said harshly and honestly as I packed up my homework. I heard Rose stifle a chuckle.

"Don't you want to see if she's okay?"

"Stiles, she'll be fine. It's not like she saw anything that could traumatize her."

"Well, I'm going over there. Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" he asked. I sighed. If he was going over there, then I knew I had to come to. I didn't want him drooling over Lydia.

"Fine, I'll go with you." I said, closing my locker.

"See you at home," Rose called. Stiles put his arm around my shoulder and I began to smile as he pulled me closer. We then got into the car and we drove to Lydia's house. When we got to her house, Lydia's mom answered the door, and Stiles introduced us as her friends from school.

She kindly let us in and walked us up to Lydia's room.

"Lydia, there's a Stiles and Lilly here to see you," she said.

"What the _hell_ is a _Stiles_?" she asked, looking at her nails. I rolled my eyes. Was she high or something?

"She took something to ease her nerves," her mom explained. She then left us with Lydia. I stood by the door and watched her as she was sprawled on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Stiles, completely ignoring me.

"I just came here to see if you were okay," he said innocently.

"Why?"

"I was worried about you," he said sincerely as he sat down on her bed. I crossed my arms and glared at the both of them. "How are you feeling?"

Lydia then rested her hand on his arm and Stiles breathing became shallow. I could feel my eyes glowing green out of anger. I breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm down. I knew if I didn't, my eyes would soon turn red.

"I feel…_fantastic_," she said, moving closer to his face. I turned and saw that Stiles had grabbed a bottle of pills. He looked at them for a second then look at Lydia.

"I bet you can't say 'I saw Suzie sitting in a shoe shine shop' ten times fast," he challenged her.

"I saw shuzie," she began, but stopped when she messed up. I chuckled softly. "I saw…"

I stopped laughing when Lydia began to sound serious. I turned to look at her.

"What did you see?" Stiles asked her.

"Something," she answered. Like that answer was going to help us.

"Did you see a mountain lion?"

"A mountain lion," she nodded.

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion or are you just saying that because it's what the police told you?"

"A mountain lion," she said again. Stiles grabbed the plush toy from her nightstand.

"What's this?" he tested her, holding the stuffed giraffe in front of her.

"A mountain lion," she answered. I rolled my eyes. What she did next almost made me rip her head off. She then rested her head on Stiles' lap, and he reacted happily, as I had predicted he would.

For a second, he looked like he remembered something and then he turned to me. I met his gaze for a second and then looked away.

"Lilly," he began, but I held my finger up and pulled out my phone, pretending to do something important on it, when I _really_ didn't want to talk to my boyfriend right now. After a minute, Lydia moved her head onto a pillow and then Stiles got up, pacing around her room for a minute.

"I think we're gonna go," he said to Lydia, taking my hand. _Finally!_ I began pulling him out of her room, but then we heard a weak, "Stay".

Stiles stopped in his tracks and let go of my hand. I glared at him as I followed him back into his rom.

"_Me_? You want me to stay?" he asked as he sat back down on her bed.

"Yes, please," she said seductively. I watched in disbelief as her hand rested on his thigh and then both hands moved to his face. All the while, Stiles just sat there, letting her touch him.

"Stay, please, Jackson." I saw the disappointment on Stiles face as she called him Jackson. She then fell down on her bed. I couldn't take any more of this so I left the room and ran outside of her house, ignoring Lydia's mother as she said goodbye.

I ripped open the door of Stiles' jeep and slammed it shut behind me, waiting for him to show up, if he decided to ever leave Lydia's room. I was still glaring at he hoped into his jeep.

"Take me to Derek." I ordered him through clenched teeth looking straight ahead.

"Okay," he said calmly. "To your old house, right?"

"Where else?" I asked, sarcasm leaking from my voice. Stiles must have caught on that I was upset about something because he gave me a double take. He started the car and drove to the Hale house.

The whole car ride was silent, and when we got to the house, I couldn't have been happier to get out of that car. I jumped out and I heard Stiles unbuckle his seatbelt and follow after me.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" he asked. I stopped where I stood. I sighed in anger as my eyes glowed green. I turned around.

"What's wrong? _What's wrong?!_ What's wrong is that you still have feelings for Lydia when you're with me!"

"What?!"

"Oh, don't lie to me Stiles! I know all about you're little crush on Lydia, or should I say a _big crush_! When were you going to tell me that you were in love with her, huh?"

"Lilly, that doesn't matter anymore."

"Oh, really? Then why were you letting her touch you, Stiles? I saw the way you reacted when she did. You _loved_ every single minute of it, and didn't even care that your own _girlfriend_ was in the room when it happened."

"What happened doesn't change things!" he argued. My eyes widened.

"Stiles, it changes _everything_!" I yelled. He slowly began to walk towards me. "What just happened proves that you still have feelings for her. What I don't understand is what you're doing with me."

I turned and walked away from him.

"Lilly," he began, grabbing my hand. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around and hissed at him, my fangs completely grown out, and my eyes turned crimson.

"Oh, my God!" he jumped back in fear and fell down on the ground, backing away from me. I then ran into my house with inhuman speed.

I shut the door behind me and leaned against it for a minute before I heard the sound of Stiles' jeep driving away. I turned and saw that Derek was shirtless.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I was about to work out." He answered. He looked at me as I felt my fangs receding and my eyes returning to its normal colour.

"What's wrong?" he asked. As soon as he did, tears welled up in my eyes. I saw a look of concern cross his face as he walked over to me. He embraced me and I let the tears fall. "I'm not going I to lie to you, I heard you fighting with Stiles."

"I completely forgot you were here." I said to Derek, even though the purpose of coming here was to see him and yet I had still forgotten about him in the midst of my fight with Stiles.

"I'm going to rip his throat out," he threatened.

"Derek, please don't. No threats right now. I don't feel like dealing with this. I'm just going to go to my room." I said. He nodded in understanding and walked upstairs.

My phone vibrated in my pocket as I dropped my bag on the floor. It was Rose, asking to see how Lydia was. I decided to ignore the text, not because of her, but because I didn't want to talk about Lydia right now.

I sat down on my bed and let the tears fall as I remembered what happened with Stiles and Lydia replayed in my head. I wiped away my tears, deciding that I should start my homework.

I got up and sat on the floor doing my homework. As I did, I noticed a loose board in the floor. I shoved my books out of the way and loosened it a little more and I pulled it up. I leaned the floorboard against the wall and saw a dusty box in the floor.

I picked it up and dusted off the dirt. As I did, I remembered the box. It was my pink ballerina music box I had as a child. I remembered my smaller cousins had always tried to break it, so I had asked Derek to hide it under the floorboards for me. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about it.

I dusted off some more dirt and I opened it, I saw my ballerina spin around to Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker theme song. I then opened the secret compartment. In there was a picture of my mom holding me in the hospital with my dad after I was born, my lucky rock I found when I was five, and a locket my parents gave me for my tenth and last birthday I ever had with them.

I opened the oval-shaped locket and on the left, the words 'I love you' were engraved there. On the right was a family photo of my mom, my dad and me when I was four. A lone tear slid down my cheek. I closed the locket and put it on my neck.

I put my books on my desk and went back downstairs. I watched as Derek was doing pull-ups on the doorframe of the living room.

"Wow, cousin! When did you bulk up?" I asked, impressed with his muscles.

"It took a while," he said with his back towards me. It was then I realized that he had a triskele tattoo. When did that happen? He then dropped down and did push-ups, then did one arm push-ups, which also impressed me. After a minute he stopped as we heard something. We both look towards the door.

"Go upstairs and stay quiet!" he ordered me. I ran upstairs and shut the door, covering my mouth. As I did, I heard the door being kicked open and heard footsteps. If Derek had told me to hide, then there must have been hunters here.

"Maybe there's no one here," someone said.

"Oh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable." I recognized that voice. It was Kate. I kept my mouth covered and breathed steadily as I heard the hunters conversing.

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard," another hunter said. I rolled my eyes. Hunters and their dog jokes!

"Really, a dog joke?" Kate asked. "If you really want to provoke him, say something like, 'Too bad your sister bit before she had her first litter. Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!"

Tears fell from my face as she said that, and a loud growl from Derek and the sound a hunter's cry followed afterwards. I heard more growls and then a thud.

I slowly opened the door and quietly stepped out. I silently hopped over the banister, careful not to make a sound. I peered out of a corner to see Derek struggling to get away from Kate. He tried to attack her, but she shocked him and he fell back to the ground.

Oh, if only I could kill her! But Allison was my friend and I knew I couldn't do that to her.

"You were never good with electricity, were you? Or fire," she taunted. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret, and maybe we can help each other out."

She continued on with her little monologue. "Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant and frankly a little too 'Texas chainsaw massacre' for my taste." I rolled my eyes. "Now here's the part that might kick you in the balls: we didn't kill her."

_Lies!_ I thought. It had to have been them, who else could it have been?

"What, you don't believe me?" she taunted.

"It wouldn't be the first time," he answered. What did he mean by that?

"Why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am." She moved closer to him. "We. Didn't. Kill. Your. _Sister_."

I listen to her heart beat as well, and even _I_ could tell that she was telling the truth. "There were bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that, a mountain lion?" she laughed.

_The bite marks._ I completely missed that when Derek first showed me her body. But if there _were_ bite marks, then that would have meant that a werewolf killed her. But the only other werewolf that could have possibly done that was…

_The Alpha._ I remembered the night that I found her in the forest…

"_I'm looking for someone, or something." She had pulled something out of her pocket, then handed it to me. I opened the folded picture, and saw that it was a deer, but it had a spiral burned into its side._

"_Isn't that…"_

"_Yes."_

"_But why on a deer?"_

"_I don't know. I got it in the mail about a week ago, and the address on the envelope was from Beacon Hills."_

"_Okay, I'm not following here," Rose said. Then I had explained it to her as I showed her the picture._

"_The spiral is our…well, a werewolf's sign of revenge. Laura got it in the mail a week ago and the address was from Beacon Hills. She thinks that a werewolf might be killing people here. That's why she came back. But what I don't understand is why the spiral is on a deer…" I trailed off._

"_I came back to investigate." Laura explained._

"_Do you want us to help?" I asked hopefully._

"_Thanks Lilly, but I can handle this on my own. After all, I am an Alpha." After she said that, I noticed that it was getting dark._

"_You two better get home. It's a full moon tonight. That wolf might be out and I want to catch it,"Laura had told us._

That was the last time I had ever seen her alive.

The werewolf was either A) A beta that became an Alpha, or B) An Alpha that killed an Alpha. Either way, the Alpha killed my cousin for sure.

"You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along: The Alpha killed your sister." I watched as she put her weapon away. "Now all you have to do is tell us who it is and we'll take care of it."

Derek sat in silence, not meeting Kate's gaze.

"Unless, you don't know who it is either," she guessed. She guessed right. "Guess who just became useless."

I then saw her reaching for a machine gun and I bolted out the door with Derek behind me. We ran through the forest as the sound of machine guns echoed in my ears. I kept running and stopped when we were far enough and sat on the ground.

"Derek, why were you talking to Kate as if you knew her?" I asked him. He kept his back towards me.

"Damn it, Derek, answer me!" He turned around and I saw his eyes glowing blue. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. It's just nerves."

"I do know her." he said after a minute. "I don't think that you should know how I know her, though. You're not ready to hear that."

I nodded in understanding. "You need a place to stay for a bit. Why don't you stay with me?"

"Lilly, I don't know about that."

"Why not? Lucien and Elisabeth won't mind. Please? I want you to meet the rest of the family."

Derek sighed. "Okay, I'll go."

…..

We arrived at the house twenty minutes later.

"Mom, dad, I'm home." I called. I turned and saw that Derek was uncomfortable with being here. Mom and dad walked out from the living room, but stopped when they saw Derek.

"Lucien, Elisabeth, this is Derek." Their shocked faces quickly turned into smiles when I told them who he was.

"The hunters invaded our house, so Derek needs a place to stay, if that's okay with you guys."

"Of course Derek can stay," Mom said. I smiled.

"Welcome, Derek." Lucien said in a friendly way. "Might I ask what happened to your shirt?"

"I was working out. That's when the hunters invaded." Dad nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, Elisabeth and I were on our way to the parent/teacher interviews, so we'll be back later. Derek, make yourself at home." Mom and dad then disappeared out the door.

"So, what do you think of them?" I asked.

"They were nice," he said.

"Come on, I'll get you a shirt." I said. We walked up the stairs and coincidently Eva, Keira, Vic and Alex all came out of Vic's room. They stopped when they saw me with Derek.

"Guys, it's okay. This is Derek and he's staying with us for a bit. Oh, and Vic, I need a shirt."

"Nice to meet you Derek." Victor said as he backed up into his room to get the shirt. Keira, Eva and Alex gave him friendly smiles and walked past us and down the stairs. Vic came out of his room and tossed Derek a shirt.

"Thanks," he said. I then showed Derek to a guest room that was right beside mine.

"If you need anything, my room is on the left." I told him, and then left him to be alone.

"Lillian," he called. I turned to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," he said sincerely. I smiled and nodded at him.

…..

An hour later, I walked into the school and stood outside of my last period classroom where Lucien and Elisabeth were.

"Lillian and Rosetta are very bright students," she began. "Their always on time always on time for class, perfect attendance, straight A's…"

"But?" Lucien asked. He sensed there was a 'but' coming, and so was I.

"When I see Lilly, I see this bright student with a great future ahead of her, but I see her staring off into space sometimes, like there's something wrong or missing in her life."

"Well, we all know about the fire." Elisabeth said.

"Well, I think that's it. I think the fact that she lost so many family members at the same time did something to her. When I see her, I sometimes see this…empty look in her eyes."

"I can't deny that I see it, too," Dad said. "She was thrown into another life so quickly. She didn't even have time to mourn over the loss of her family properly. She didn't go to any funerals or anything. Maybe what's she needs is closure."

"I just think that she'll lash out one day without even meaning it."

"We'll talk with her," mom told her. I took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. I held the locket in my hand. Lucien and Elisabeth came out and noticed me there.

"How much did you here?" Dad asked.

"Everything." I confessed. "It's okay. I'm not mad. Maybe you're right. Everything that's happened since the fire up until now has really had an effect on me and I haven't really talked about it with anyone or expressed my feelings."

"When you're ready, we're here for you," Mom said, tucking some hair behind my ear. They both embraced me.

….

We walked outside and we saw Allison's parents walking up to us. Lucien and Elisabeth held me back as they came closer.

Mr. and Mrs. Argent looked at them strangely and a look of realization crossed their faces, as if they found out what we were. Mr. Argent looked at me.

"Do you know where Allison is?" he asked suspiciously.

"No." I answered.

"Lilly, we should go home now." Lucien said, keeping his eyes on Argent the whole time. We walked away, and as soon as we did, we heard screaming and people running in crowds and jumping into their cars. We saw a blur of something running on all fours.

"The Alpha?" Elisabeth asked in a hushed voice.

"Maybe." Dad then ordered the three of us split up into different directions to look for it. As we did, I bumped into Scott. I gave him a quick smile and then I turned, seeing the shadow figure again.

I watched as a car backed up, hitting Stiles' dad, but Lucien quickly rushed to his aid. Lucien, Elisabeth and I all came together after that. I was about to go to Scott, but Mom and Dad held me back as the sound of gunshots and growls filled the air.

Everyone then rushed to see what Argent had shot. Mom, dad and I moved our way to the front and saw that it had not been the Alpha, but an innocent mountain lion.

….

At three AM in the morning, I woke up suddenly. I knew I wasn't completely awake though, only half asleep. I sleep-walked and jumped out of the window, and walked to the Hale house barefoot, only wearing a tank top and shorts.

When I walked inside the house, I could hear the screaming and shouting and smelled the burned flesh as I walked around. I walked upstairs and into my room where I had left my things.

I opened my music box and Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker played. I picked it up and rested it on my desk.

I fell into the bed and fell asleep instantly.

_**Third Person.**_

Peter stood outside of the Hale house in his wolf form.

Finally, he had seen her, after all these years. She had grown into a beautiful young women. The only problem was that she has been taken in by the vamps and turned into one herself.

_Not to worry_, he thought. _She's still half human, which means that there was still a chance she could be changed into a werewolf and maybe be a part of his pack._

_On the other hand, _he continued, _having a vamp on my side could have its advantages._ Peter then slowly receded into the trees, planning his next murder….

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
